Operation: Outcasts
by battlefield4us
Summary: Warning: contains major spoilers. When the heroes of Remnant are transported to earth, they must escape as Atlas' reign continues to strike. Crossover of Cod Advanced Warfare and RWBY V2. I don't own anything. Reviews and compliments are approved. Please enjoy. Currently being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome everyone, to...(The return of) ****Operation: Outcasts!**

**This thing had a lot of planning to do, and I am so tired, but I hope this is worth it.**

**this is a crossover of **_Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare_**, and **_RWBY Volume 2_** only this one will be altering the story a little bit. **

**I rewritten the entire story because I have been dealing with stress so much, but I'm getting a bit better, and hopefully I can get this thing done well and properly.**

**I am going to try hard and make this as well as I can since there's so Much stuff here. ****But please enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: All series and mentioned Franchises belong to their respectful Owners. I have no affliction with either of them.**

**Begin Now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The fight was almost over, they were almost done with it.

This war costed them almost everything, and for what reason? This tyranny of Irons had to be stopped today, and today only, this was their only chance at ending this whole thing. For Cormack, for the world and even for Will.

In the Atlas headquarters, somewhere in Iraq, the fight was about to draw to a close, where only one side can be chosen to win the enducing fight. There was only two Sentinel soldiers running through the building in an attempt to catch the madman that was Irons.

One was named Gideon, his stern-look enough to explain the situation, and the other was Jack Mitchell, being carried by his partner. Jack seemed to be a bit injured on his left arm, but luckily enough it was just a augmented one, it was already breaking apart slowly. They were stuck in the shadows just to find the target.

"I'm setting you down." Gideon replied, "I need you to try and walk Mitchell. Need to find some light." He set the soldier down flat on the floor as gentle as he can, in the room with only a quenching amount of electricity. Mitchell had himself getting up from the smooth floor, and seeing the front glass doors in front of him.

He could only see a Silhouette of a man, his features unrecognizable in the darkness. He only took one step in there to alert the two soldiers, but that wasn't even enough for them to notice, but once the lights came on all of a sudden, they saw him. It turns out, they didn't found the target. The target found them.

"Hello Mitchell." The first words that Jontathan Irons spoke out directed at the soldier. The two sentinels weren't hesitant to pull out their rifles and point it at the mastermind through the glass doors.

"Don't you fucking move!" Gideon said. This might concern even a bit of an inferior mastermind to be worried, but not for this person, he just pulled out something from his vest.

"I could ask the same of you." Irons pressed the little device and them both Gideon's and Mitchell's Exosuits were affected by the device, the small screens on their left arms showed the words; System failure, and this immediately starred to make them lower their offensive posture automatically.

"He's hacking into our Exos!" Gideon tried to resist the system shutdown, and fired his gun to shoot irons, but the gun only succeeded in draining the amount of bullets in his magazine, and then let the Exo finish the shut down sequence on both of it's victims. "I'm out of ammo!"

Mitchell only had his Atlas pistol out pointed at Irons, but he didn't fire his gun since he was unable to move as well as his partner. The doors parted ways for Irons to walk in there with no harm. Jonathan said, "You rely too much on those things." He put the device back in the vest.

"The city is falling, it's over!" The white-haired Sentinel shouted out to him.

Irons borough his own comeback line on him, "What I've started won't end with me, it's bigger than me, and it's certainly bigger than you!" He turned to Mitchell, taking the pistol off the petrified hands, "you think I'm a Monster? That's only because you don't have the conviction to do what's necessary."

"Necessary? The attack on America? " Gideon said back, "Launching Manticore, Killing thousands of innocent people?"

"I'm saving the world from itself!" Irons had not needed this time to be left with them, he had other business to do. "When there is no one left to challenge us, there will be no wars! There had to be sacrifices along the way!" He turned back to Mitchell.

"Yeah, many insane people throught history have used the same argument!" Gideon's words didn't pierce through him, the lights were immediately shut off before coming back on for only a split second, five times it did. "We stopped the entire launch, they'll bring this entire building down on top of you!"

"The launch will be the only thing you've stop." Irons said, but not to Mitchell, "There are some bigger plans ahead of us, and you won't be able to stop that." He pointed the black gun at the Silent soldier, "I could've killed you in the prison camp, I could kill you now. But I won't."

He put the gun down, and zoomed in close to Mitchell, "I'm not a monster." He sneered and then took only a step back, still looking at the two Exo soldiers, before turning to the right direction, and leaving them petrified as the building was getting hit. There wasn't any time left to be wasted.

"Mitchell," Godeon replied, "Try to hit the release on your Exo." The soldier looked to his frozen right arm, and then tired his best to twitch the hand. It nearly moved a bit, but it was good enough. His fingers were stiff, but he could still use them, and his arm was responding to his movement. He moved it as fast as he could in a slow pace, and then he let his finger touch the pad on his Exo.

Once the screen said release, he tapped it and then the Exo's grip was overwhelmed as it started to detach Mitchell from it's strains. He stood back up, and looked at his detached Exo as it fell right down the floor, begging for a person to take it's place.

"Now mine!" Gideon said. Mitchell tapped the screen to see the same result from the other suit, but all it did was deliver the words; System Failure. "It's not working!" The building rumbled a bit more, he already knew what would be coming in a bit.

"There's no time, If he gets away, this will be all for nothing!" Gideon reminded Mitchell, "Go, now!" The Exo-less soldier didn't nod, all he did was run like he was supposed to. He began to head to the upstairs room, and the large doors opened to reveal Irons running away from him. "Don't let Irons get away!"

They both sprinted through the hallway, and they could hear the large amount of explosions from the outside, the building was slowly being penetrated from the outside. irons nearly fell, but he still ran. Behind him, there was a glass wall closing down on the dor way, but Mitchell ducked under it and continued the chase.

As the building tumbled more, Mitchell was nearly able to get Irons from his distance, but that was when an Atlas soldier came from the top of the roof, and try to get the hit on Mitchell. As he aimed, the Sentinel grabbed the rifle as it fired wildly at the distance, and then he pushed the soldier aside to the right, where he fell down the railing, and to his descent.

Mitchell now had a knife in his hands and was ready to catch up to the mastermind, but then something unexpected happened. There was a aerial ship flying out from somewhere, and this one had two large thrusters on it's side and then it fired out rockets at the side of the building. unlike the other explosions, this one got them to easily fall off the floor and land hard.

Mitchell was lying on his back, but he turned himself around and put his left hand to get up from the ground, and finish the mission. But once he looked over to see the large aerial vehicle on the balcony, things were now taking a drastic turn. The aerial ship was slowly headed out to the building, and not even planning to land on the building.

Mitchell tried to get himself up, but he was knew that he would never get to the enemy from this distance. He gripped his knife in anger and watched the ship releasing two soldier-like people to Irons. One of them had a party-looking mask with glasses over them, and one had boar tusks on the side of his heads.

They both had weird guns and they were pulling up Jonathan from the ground, and bringing him in the aerial vehicle. Mitchell got up and stood right to the side as the hatch neary closed up, He then threw the only knife, and it spun around in a circle, and it stabbed itself right on the guy with the tusks, and he fell down.

Before the other guy was able to get a shot, the hatch closed up and the vehicle was now getting airborne again. "Dammit!" Mitchell turned around and saw Gideon quickly getting his way to the flying ship. "No!"

The building was then attacked again from the outside, and the two were nearly able to fall off, "Mitchell, we got to get out of here!" He used his comunication system, "This is Gideon, a soldier and I are stuck on this building, we need to be evacuated immediately!" As he said this, a VTOL was flying right near the opening, "Repeat, we need to be evacuated-!"

"Oh." The VTOL was able to open up the side, and it consisted their two allies, one of them was Ilona. "Get in!" she shouted, Gideon and Mitchell had already knew what to do at this moment, the first one ran over to the side, and jumped right in, landing on his chest. Mitchell followed next, copying the same result Gideon got, and falling right on the floor of the vehicle.

Right behind them was the sight of the building continuing to be attacked from the military, but there was no sign of the vehicle Irons went in, it was long gone. The four Sentinel soldiers were now out of breath from the mission, but the vehicle was now out of the battlefield just yet. it was lucky enough to leave the place in one peace as the rest of the military invaded the Atlas hq.

"Goddammit!" Gideon shouted in rage and slammed his fist right on the side of the VTOL, considering what had happened, he had the right to be angry. "We were close!"

"Gideon-." Ilona was going to comfort the soldier, but he didn't need it, "We were too close and yet we lost him!" The poor soldier was near the verge of tears, Mitchell and Ilona looked at each other, understanding what they had nearly accomplished.

Mitchell replied to Gideon, "I'm sorry, it's my fault for not getting to him in time-"

"It's not your fault Mitchell, it's not your fault." the soldier now lowering himself to the floor, showed a small grin, "It's not anyone's fault."

"This war hasn't even ended yet, and yet we were too fucking close to turning the tide. The odds are now stacked against us." He was well right, there was no other way to end this war other than to continue it, but that option was still a bad decision, considering how much they've sacrificed for everyone.

Irons was now out there, and they have yet to even end this fight. Mitchell put his head down in dissapointment, along with Ilona and Gideon. Even they knew what they had lost will be affecting the entire war.

* * *

><p>Remnant was supposed to be experiencing a time of peace (as everyone keeps mentioning a thousand times), but that's only if anyone didn't heard about what happened in Vale. It was clearly an entire day ever since the breach in Vale caused by the White Fang and the Grimm.<p>

Luckily, the hunters and Huntresses have protected the city, and saved the town. After the fight was over, they all earned a long rest. But of course, they didn't know what else was awaiting in their path. Beacon Academy was now having a good time as all of it's residents were taking the day off, by sleeping through the beginning stages of the day.

Dawn was approaching, but there was no sign of it, because the weather was experiencing a cloudy event. the fogs have covered the sights of Vale and it's aftermath, leaving only Beacon in it's clear sight.

All of the teachers and students could be found in their dorms, getting a good rest from the events of yesterday. In one of them, The Team RWBY dorm, the team was sleeping like everyone else. Zwei was sleeping under Weiss' bed, the Schnee heiress was covered in sheets, dreaming of something good, Blake and Yang were sleeping on the tip of the right bunk bed, (because Blake's still possibly afraid of the dog) and to ruin the scene, there was only one person still up.

Ruby Rose was lying on her bed, fully awake and dressed in her Slayer outfit, she wasn't even planning to fall back asleep at this point. She could take the fact that she should be celebrating for the victory of the fight, but even so, she was still a bit worried.

She didn't bother to even stay here, so she got herself down on the floor, and looked at the small bookcase they had. She only took out three books, and one of them had a tag on them, she pulled it out and it revealed an old dog tag.

She got away from the bookcase and walked out of her Dorm, expecting nobody to get up and notice her absence. She walked through the empty halls, as quietly as she could, luckily enough, nobody even heard her through the walls. She had her weapon on her as always, but it wasn't like she needed it or anything.

Much of the hallway was empty for her, but other than that it was a bit to quiet, even for the early morning. She finally stepped outside of the dorm, and barely walked through most of the place. She kept looking at the sky once she reached a new place, it looked like it was going to rain at any moment, but whatever it was that prevented it was nearly going to let it out.

As Ruby finally made her way to the entrance, she could see the docking bay where the airships land on. There wasn't any on them, mostly due to the small damages in Vale, she kind of appreciated it for the time being. Once she knew that she was alone, she sat down right on the center, and let herself look at the dog tag.

It revealed the mark of the Ghosts, an old unit that had fought for peace during 2027, it had been a month or so ever since the day happened when she and her partner Weiss were transported to a planet to end a war gone wrong by the Cryptids. She and Weiss had the dog tags as a reminder of the Ghosts, and they haven't even been sighted for a long while.

It had been a long while since then, she was beginning to feel a bit sad since she couldn't be able to see them again, especially since their war ended. She put it on and took one good look at it, just as she chuckled. She kind of liked wearing it. "Logan, if only you could see what we've been doing for a long while."

She got up and proceeded to walk away from the docking area, but she got face-to-face with the heiress all of a sudden, "AHHH! Weiss! How did you get here!"

"Ruby, I saw you walking away from our room." She explained, "You were obviously doing something."

"Oh, not really." Ruby smiled "I was only taking a short walk, that's all." Weiss unexpectedly looked at the dog tag she was wearing, only to emphasize that she was doing something different than that.

"Were you still thinking about the Ghosts?"

"Yeah..." Weiss smiled a little, she said, "I understand that Ruby, It's been a long while since we last saw them." She pulled out another Ghost tag from her pocket, "And I'm worried about them too."

"I can already tell that they might be having a better time at Earth, we're still trying to protect the peace, and they might be done with all of the dangers on their home."

"Ruby, we don't know that for sure, but you could be right." Weiss put her hand on her shoulder, "We could see them again someday, but maybe once we're done with this thing."

They still needed to save their world from harm, and that was their job. Ruby could agree that their time was still needed, even if they had taken a long time off from the fighting and such. "Yeah, someday."

As Ruby said that, the clouds were then erupting with some sort of noise, the two partners looked up to see what could be the incoming sound of rain. "It's going to be raining soon." Weiss said, "Let's get inside right quick."

She got the headstart, and headed out to the academy, Ruby followed along. The rain was well patient enough for them to enter in some sort of building, where they could take shelter from the weather. They headed immediately in the Amplitheater.

It wasn't completely crowded with people, but that didn't meant that no one was here. there was about six others in there, Jaune Arc and Pyyrha Nikos of Team JNPR, (the good team), Coco and Velvet of Team CFVY (why hasn't anyone made fun of them yet?), Neptune of Team SSSN (that totally doesn't sound right), and unfortunately, Cardin of Team CRDL (boo!).

The two members of Team JNPR were training at the arena, Jaune was swiftly defending himself with his shield as Pyyhra tried to get the strike by slashing her xiphos down at him. The block caused Jaune to get the strike and nearly hit her as she jumped back a step from the attack. Her weapon turned into a rifle and she fired off two blasts at Juane, who easily blocked it with his trusty shield and then he tried to charge at her.

He was careful enough not toe even get in too close, Pyyrha's weapon turn into a Xiphos again, and she slashed it right in front of Jaune, who stopped right in front of it, and then tried to slash his sword down on her, but her swiftness made her able to blocked it with the weapon she held in her hands.

The advantage came to Nikos, she pushed Jaune away and then she kicked him to knock him away from her and then he landed on his back two feet away from her. "Oww..." He got up and steathe his weapon, "That was not fair, I didn't see that coming."

"Sorry." The tutor got over to Arc and brought him up on his feet again, "But as I said, you still have a lot to learn about defense." she smiled, amazed at how much Jaune was able to train a lot better than expected.

"Right, thanks to you."

"Hey Jaune." Ruby came in, and got over to the middle of the arena.

"hey Ruby, you seemed to be doing all right." He responded.

"Yeah, you doing a bit better than expected." Ruby politely replied.

"Jaune did great so far." Nikos said, "He's still needs some practice, but he'll get the hang of it." She tapped Arc's shoulder. Weiss left the three, and Ruby followed her, "Well, hope you get better at fighting."

Coco was leaning by the wall, resting herself there, and taking a view of the room. Her friend, Velvet was walking up to her, carrying a small cup of tea to her leader. "Hey Coco." She greeted her friend.

"Velvet, good to see you." She smiled a little, "What's with the cup of tea?"

"I made this, for you." She handed it out to her, who held it by the bottom and the handle. Coco noticed that the tea was brown, perhaps this was used by a special ingredient of some sort. She took a small sip of it, letting it pass through her lips. Once she stopped she said, "Heh, it tastes good."

"Thanks, it took me a while to perfect it a bit." the bunny faunus said, "I tired it on both Fox and Yatsuhashi, but their results weren't good."

"Well, keep trying Vel, you'll get it eventually." Coco sat down to finish her tea, Velvet stuck around for the time being, glad to see that her results were finally okay.

At the stands, there was Cardin, who was doing nothing much but angerily looking at Pyyrha. "Why that stupid girl!" She muttered to herself, "She thinks she's unbeatable, but I'll prove her wrong!"

He had his mace sitting by his side, ready for any combat events. He was still seeking revenge at Nikos ever since during one of their classes, and he always manages to fail at that attempt. Perhaps he was relying too much on strength rather than strategy, but that's just him.

Neptune, meanwhile, was just watching Cardin take his rage out to Nikos, "gezz, someone's having a bad day." He said to himself, unconserded of why he was really just figured it was a bad day for Winchester, Vasilias was probably on the lookout for his friend Weiss, since Sun was not even bothering to come along thanks to the problem of being junior detectives.

He enjoyed the small company of friends in here, it would make him feel a lot less lonelier, even if Winchester was just there. As much as everyone else can agree, things were getting a bit better for them, their training has perfected them amd that was all they needed to become better heroes.

Ruby had a bit of curiosity as she and the others heard the sound of deafening thunder from The outside, signifying that the storm would begin at any second. The clouds were now formed to create the terifying lightning and thunder that always had an opportunity to scare people to their homes, there was no chance they could go to their dorms at this point.

There was a little problem though, this wasn't like most of the storms ever experienced in this place. The sounds were pretty normal, but that was until it got a lot more dangerous than expected.

First, there the speedy wind that nearly started to blow off in their direction, but wasn't blowing them off their feet. The hunters let this happen to them, but they were unsure of what to expect next, As Ruby shielded her face from the environent's wrath, she began to see the next signs of potential danger, "Guys! What's going on!"

"How are we supposed to know-!" The rest of Weiss's voice were drowned immediately just as the wind continued on it's path. the next stage began as the thunder began to show off with lightning as it's companion. The strike of lightning slammed itself down a few feet away from the Amplitheater and cracked only a bit of the pavement.

"This isn't going to be good!" Jaune shouted out, covering his face with the others, then the Lightning right behind the area they were in struck a few feet away. Unbeknownst to them, the lighting struck twice at the other sides of the arena and it revealed that it made four dots that would connect itself to be a square, (if it could do that).

the thunder had halted from it's main objective, and the storm had already stopped. The huntsmen had stopped covering themselves, feeling relieved that it has passed. Neptune and Cardin for over to the rest of the group, wanting to see if they were okay. "What the heck was that?!"

"I don't know!" Coco shouted. She only had the empty tea cup in her hand, and she was a bit surprised that this happened all of a sudden. "But how was it able to blow that much wind at us!"

"T-That was way too much!" Velvet agreed with her, she was shaken up from that sudden turn.

Weiss looked out to see what could happen next in this place, there wasn't anything dangerous now, but unfortunately for them it was far from over. "I'll get some help." She ran out to get to the outside of the Arena, but right then she crashed right at the pathway to the outside. She was pushed back hard from the newly-made force field that completely covered the entire Amplitheater.

One tune came to her assist, and got her up from the floor. "We're trapped here!"

"Guys..?" Ruby said out loud, "We have a problem." She pointed at the ground, and she and the others could see some small cracks on the floor. It then began to spread out slowly through the place, They all backed away from the center of the place, and were trying to be prepared for the unexpected to happen.

The cracks revealed a blue light leaking through the ground. It nearly lit up the whole room, and it caused it to break apart as well as the other cracks. The group was unfortunate, the arena was making them stay in their positions so that they won't be able to get out of this situation. The first crack broke apart.

"Oh shoot!" The cracks immediately broke apart and they all dragged the rocks to fall down into a deep blue abyss. Ruby and everyone else began to lose their footing, and they slipped off to fall right in the abyss and to disappear somewhere, one of then even tried to hang on to one of the rocks, but that was not helpful and they fell through the abyss.

They didn't know where they would be heading, but what they know was that their next journey is about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is where we begin the story. I had a lot of issues with this, but the story is back and now it's going to be completely different than it is. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed, please review, compliment on some things, and I'll see you guys next time, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: UPDATE. Welcome back to Operation Outcasts, in case you didn't noticed, I am currently rewriting the entire story from the beginning to the end. I'm sorry about this, but I had dealt with a lot of stress and stuff.**

** This story is going to go a bit differently than before, so I hope this can work out for everyone. Here is the next chapter, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not have an affliction with **_Call Of Duty_** and **_RWBY_**, I'm just a fan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Welcome to Earth<strong>

The Sentinel Task Force was one of the most assisted military forces to be associated in the fight against Atlas Corporations. After it failed to end Irons in January, the fight was getting a lot worse than expected. The soldiers have been nearly able to even get a win after that event, but they were getting more allies to help out and fight.

It was now November, and it was going to get cold at any moment. Some of the soldiers had clothing to stop the cold from affecting them, like in some of their old missions. They had prepared to upgrade the Exos to adapt to the fight against Atlas.

Some of The Exos were now equipped with a launcher on it's left side. it was useful for it to equip five grenades of sorts to hit the target, it can even use a spike drone. The Exos now had another set of upgrades which included Boost Slam, and Boost Jump, not to mention a good amount of Exo abilities in each one of the suits.

The Military and the Sentinels were helping out in different ways, training their recruits and equipping them with good usage of weapons. As for the others, they were studying good military tactics. Meanwhile, the veteran soldiers were somewhere obscuring what they could do with their next plan to stop Atlas.

Mitchell was leaning on a wall, and he was checking his prosthetic arm. The arm was replaced three months ago, and it had much of the same human skin, but it was much like the old one. He kept moving it around to see how it was adjusting, it was in perfect condition.

He did not much to his appearance as it was the same as before, he expected anyone to show up to him to break the entire silence. He had seen new recruits, and hoped that they would be able to accomplish what they could've gotten a long time ago. "Hey Mitchell." Someone came in to the veteran soldier.

The soldier was Chris Greene, he had brown hair with white hair features and small facial hair on his sides. He had green eyes and he had an Athlethic build, he was one of the Ghosts that went MIA a while ago, and he was codenamed 'Torch'

"Chris, thought I'd wouldn't see you for a while." Mitchell said, getting away from the wall. "How was your training simulation?"

"Not much good, you made it harder than it sounds." Chris replied, smiling a little, "You really had to make things hard."

"That is how we fight, we fight hard and strong," he explained, "At least, that's what we're doing for the time being." He had to agree with everyone else about this.

"Well, maybe we can get the upper hand," Chris wasn't thinking much of the positive side, he was concerned of the events as well. He stopped smiling, "We have to get to Merrick and Gideon, they have an update on our situation."

The two soldiers got away form their place and heading over to the outside, where the clear sky was shown to bring out the sunlight for the few hours. The crowd of training soldiers were running through the field, going through their training routines. The two soldiers headed their way to the inside of the base.

The inside of the base had a few tables, and a load of aerial vehicles that can be launched for covert missions. Gideon was with 'Merrick' at the small boxes that were stacked to be at the height of a table. Austin Merrick had shaven his head, and he had a small beard. "You showed up at the perfect time soldiers." He said.

"What are we looking at?"

"We have a little bit of informotion on Atlas, and their 'newfound' allies." he spreader out a couple of photos and it showed a bunch of blurred images that weren't good enough to clarify. "Some of them were a part of a different world, They have different looks than humans."

"They're outcasts." Gideon finished, "They are perhaps more dangerous wih Atlas, they could be equipped with Exos and even use enough manpower to fight us." He pulled out another picture that showed a blurrier image of a robot-looking thing that was a few feet taller than the people next to it, much of the image was in black and white but even so, it still had some details so that the sentitles can converse on the mysterious new allies.

"Much of them are animal-like people and they are a part of an organization known as the White Fang, some people that were in a different world, the same world as the legends."

"The legends of 2027?" Chris asked to see if it was those legends.

"That's correct." Merrick said to Torch, "Those two girls who saved us long ago, but as of now, they are not even legends anymore." He moved the pictures away, none of them were much good to verify on how the enemy can be able to beat them.

"Of course those outcasts would team up with Atlas, " Gideon replied, "the fucking idiots must be really desperate to beat us, but what the hell could be the cause of them teaming up?"

"They could be here for revenge, as of now they might kill us for killing their kind years ago." Merrick has himself mention the old events of the outcasts, when they were hunted down for committing horrifying acts of destruction and tearing apart homes. That was a big change for everyone since they used to have trusted them for saving their lives.

Ever since then, problems about the outcasts arose and the world had to call in the best to eliminate anyone of them that came to earth. Some of them were from different times, others were from different universes, and some were even from the legend's world, but they were nowhere near close to them.

The outcast problem didn't even end, it was still going on, but not even could it continue for sometime, it was put into a halt for a long time, it would lose likely be kickstarted against since the so-called White Fang was with Atlas.

"There could be a chance that the two girls could be coming back here." Chris exclaimed, believing that this could be a bit problem for a lot of people, "What do we do if they come?"

Just before Gideon or Merrick could even answer, Ilona showed up to halt the conversation, "Gideon, we have a bunch of recruits waiting for their simulation." she simply replied.

"I'll be right there." He walked over to her, and then left Merrick with Chris and Mitchell. Merrick continued, "Well, all we do is try to hunt them down, or else we can let them fight for themselves, but that option was an old one."

"We really don't need to deal with them and Atlas at the same time." Mitchell said as well, "We'll have to try and deal with only one of them for the moment." He still looked at the blurred photo, and they were still not helpful. "They could be planning something with them and all we have to do is figure out what to do to prevent their attack."

Torch nodded and said, "Speaking of which, When did they stopped using Manticore, wasn't it their best weapon?"

"It's not much of a thing anymore, it's just Atlas and the animal people against us, with only a bunch of manpower." Merrick had concerns that there was more than manpower that Atlas would use, but that was not even a confirmed idea though. They might have a good plan to take them out easily.

"Once we can get a little info, maybe we can try and figure out what to do from there." Mitchell had do othing else to say, since there wasn't much planning going on at this point, but he did believed that the two legends would be coming back in a bit. Maybe.

If they were still feared as enemies, what could they do? Mitchell's mind was off that subject as Chris said to him, "Mitchell, you want to run a few more training runs at the shooting range?"

"Sure thing." He walked with Torch and they headed to said place to get themselves ready for future missions, in the mean time, there was still much more to be done here.

* * *

><p>Atlas has already evolved within months, ever since they almost lost their leader in Jaunary, they were now getting much more powerful, and even that mad ehthe much more of a bigger threat. Another thing to explain it was their new allies, The White Fang, some people that were called Faunus, and they were also in alliance because they were forced to.<p>

They had a bunch of good military wepaponry to bring to the table, and they were properly well trained for this sort of combat. They were also dubbed 'outcasts' due to them being from another world, they had become alliances back before Atlas got hit.

In the new Atlas headquarters, somewhere in Turkey, there was a lot of training going on. The place had been remodeled a bit to have a standard military base and equip it with some advanced weaponry. There was a large barrier that blocked the entrance and the exit to prevent anything from coming in, or out. The roads were short and it was able for them to transport some cargo in some buildings, while Atlas was in hiding from the military, they were doing proper training to get better and stronger.

In the target range inside the hologram room, there was a few Atlas soldiers and a bunch of White Fang members shooting at the targets, trying to get the high score. Their bullets fired out in the open and they raced through the air to break apart the enemies and get the strike.

Once the target simulation ended, they were given the score from the announcer. "Your score was...Average."

"Are you kidding me!?" One of them shouted, this one had a Fox tail, "I was hitting all of the targets!"

"You weren't supposed to do that." One of them joked, caused ing the fox to look at him in anger, "You have terrible aim."

"Shut up buddy, and I won't beat you up." He was prepared for a fight, but even though they were brought together, they couldn't break their trust. "I've fought a bunch of monsters before, and I won't hesitate to fight you!"

"I'd like to see you try it!" Before the soldiers had the chance to fight, the bell rung out and interrupted the incoming fight. And it turned into the announcer's voice, "Attention, please report to the grenade range to continue your training procedure." The soldiers gave each other a evil grin and they were determined to beat each other there.

One of them was left alone, but she didn't mind that, It was Neo, she was Roman's assistant, and she was chosen to assist the White Fang and Atlas, she didn't had much of a choice anyways, so she figured that this was a good idea. She was perhaps a feared person, but they weren't so sure about that.

Neo was frowning and walked away from the hologram room to visit the outside world of the HQ, as she walked out, she was looking at the sky, which had only two VTOLs flying out to land on the helipads and bring out a few more soldiers. She walked through the road and looked over to some of the open fields, where the stolen Atlesian Paladins were being used to fight off some training dummies.

She doubted that they were a good option, she'd seen then fight off against four girls, and they were easily destroyed. As she carried her umbrella she kept thinking of how things are going to end up, seeing as if these faunuses were not used to being paired up with the humans, but what did she cared? She had only a job to do.

She had not seen Irons for a long while since they only met up after their old command center went down in flames, she thought of him as a superior man, someone she was comfortable working with, but she wasn't wanting to have much power in her hands as well as others.

Neo stopped short and looked over to the place, determined to even understand on how she would even be allowed to help out in this mission. She had been given instruction from both Cinder and Torchwick, but she wasn't really sure on how this could work for the better. This could be all just a part of a bigger plan, or it was just for a different cause.

She had no mood for any of this training, wondering why she even bothered to listen to the sounds of gunshots from her left. She used her teleportation to dissappear in a white flash, before reappearing somewhere beyond the training grounds, she was not sticking around so she headed to the office to see the latest updates.

In the office was only a bunch of Atlas soldiers, most of them were guarding the place. Neo looked over to where two soldiers were and they were at a holographic table, it showed only a scale-like view of the city, identifying some sort of sercurtiy around it. Neo walked over there and saw that one of them was talking to Irons on a small screen.

"The Vulcan has nearly finished being modified, we're going to launch it tonight." The soldier said.

"We only need it to be released tonight, I want to see it on Schedule." The leader replied with no emotion, "If it is true it is capable of doing mass destruction, it could be our biggest advantage." He noticed Neo from the side, checking the table. "Neo, have the faunus gotten along well with us?" She looked at Irons with her eye color being changed to all brown. She shook her head to say that it was not even working out most of the while.

"I thought so." They had ten months to do so, but they were still struggiling with it. "Be sure to find any traces of Sentinel activity, they could be planning a defense strategy against us." Irons kept that emotionless face on, "And Neo, there's something hapening down at the Atlantic, check that out and we'll see what the disturbance is."

Neo nodded, she acted like she was just there to follow orders with no other reason. She watched the screen focusing on the other soldier, and she just looked at the holographic table. While taping a few buttons, she could see the table change it's original side to the full scale map of the sea.

Much of the entire world was in full view, there wasn't anything strange going on there, and yet there was a disturbance there, she barely looked at it much and just kept thinking what it could be.

"Are you still giving us the silent treatment?" A faunus said, he had his outfit on and he had wolf ears and a tail. He was being really snarky at Neo, who gave him a frown. "That's what I thought."

"What is with you following our orders? You have a life too, you know." Whatever he was trying to say was only making her ignore the words, she really disliked some of these people. The faunus said, "Hey, say something." Neo had to respond to him, so she thrusted her umbrella right in the soldier's stomach, causing him to back up in pain. "I meant in words bitch!"

She kept her eyes locked on the holographic table, as it kept going through the ocean to find the unknown disturbance, the illusionist was clearly checking out all of the ocean, but there was not one single detection on there, no soldier activity, no weird signals, there was nothing else, but there was a regular freighter ship containing cargo.

For a while, it was just a normal moment, nothing serious happening around here, but that wasn't until the caution sign was enabled, blinking red on the whole screen. The soldiers now looked at the unknown caution sign and the map instantly zoomed to where it was.

There was a group of small pixels in the air to depict on what they were looking at, but it wasn't really much helpful. The pixels were in the color of red and were twenty feet above the ocean and it was in a critical level. There was not a normal thing of course, it only meant that their greatest fear has returned.

The hologram continued to zoom in to see what or who was going to come out of the mysterious pixels, but it seemed to be the shape of a portal, so something has to be coming out of there. Neo blinked, and her eye color changed to Pink on her left eye, and the brown color remained on her right eye. She had a feeling that this wouldn't be very good.

* * *

><p>She wasn't unconscious, she just kept her eyes closed for quite some time. She was Not even sure what was really going on when she, and her friends (not counting Cardin) were falling down the sudden bright abyss. Whether she could move around in this, she didn't try to, she just let this thing take it's course.<p>

Ruby had no idea how long this took, she couldn't take this any longer as she forced her eyes open to see what was happening around her. Once she did, there was too much light for her to see, she could only see glimpses of a battle. There was too much too analyze, but she could only see some bullets flying out in the open, and some mech-like things firing out in the open.

She did not understand what was clearly happening here, but there wasn't anything to do about it since she was still drifting in this vortex of...fighting. "RRRUUUUUBBBBBYYYYYY!" A girl's voice broke through the deafening silence and said girl looked up to see Weiss coming right down at her. She was slowly reaching down to catch up to the Grimm Reaper, but only missed flying past her.

Ruby looked down to see that her friends were falling right past her, and were also in a slow phase of sorts, but their direct course was still unknown, but that wasn't until another bright light was forming below, blinding their exit and then bringing them to their journey.

The light was now fading into extinction, and what replaced it was an evening sun, that was far away into the horizon, and down below was the entire ocean. The water was reflecting the sunlight, and it floated above the very ground which makes this a beautiful spot to see in a family vacation.

Ruby didn't gaze at it since she was focusing on what to do at this point, but there wasn't anything good to plan out since she was stuck in this phase of moving slowly, but then she could feel herself moving far beyond that speed, and then she realized that now everything was going back to normal speeds immediately at the large vortex closed up above and vanished.

Ruby was finally relieved to see that this was now over, but then she realized...

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" She, Weiss, Jaune, Pyyrha, Cardin, Neptune, Coco, and Velvet were falling down normally to the ocean below, frailing around and spinning all over the air without even knowing what was really happening. The eight hunters were not even sure how to land properly without getting themselves killed, Ruby looked at the ocean to see where they would land, but she had to bring a bit of courage so she pointed herself downwards and was falling a lot faster.

Unfortunately for them, there was another vortex opening up, and then they were all falling right through there, as the vortex consumed them and then it began to send them into another place. When they were all falling, the vortex was actually a lot quicker than the last one and the images of guns were replaced with lights, they were now going somewhere else.

The vortex brought them out and the eight students were falling down the air again, but this time they were going down to the ground of the city, which was in the nighttime. they were right next to the building and were near the verge of falling to one side of it. Another vortex was opening again, but there was a problem. As Velvet, Coco, Neptune and Cardin were falling, a vortex opened up right behind them, and it was letting the other four fall right through it, and disappearred into a different location.

The four were getting far away from the building, and were still in panic, they all screamed, "AAAHHHHH! Nearly unable to steady themselves into a perfect landing strategy. The characters were not noticed by the crowd by the streets, and did not see another portal open up and then taking the students inside.

Somewhere else, the same vortex opened up and it was at the side of a building again, and this time it was at ground level. Coco could see the road was almost close, so she had to plan her landing strategy from her first year, but the road was coming way more faster than expected. She fell right on the road and she rolled quickly on her side, penetrating a bit of her Aura, and letting herself get slammed to the side of a car, making a hard dent on it and making her daze.

The other three were on the road as well, but they were also in the rolling position and were on the streets, but only Velvet had the chance to use her bare hands to slow down, but that wasn't much helpful as she was dragged by an unknown force and was now lying on the front of her body. Neptune was also rolling and he crashed at the side of the building, and Cardin was halted by sheer force when nothing came by to hit him.

The four hunters took an awful while to get up and catch their breath, but right then a vehicle's lights began to approach Cardin, the drivers were not able to see him right in front of them, so Winchester used brute force by bringing out his Mace and slamming it right in the hood of it, causing it to skid to a screeching halt. The passengers were realizing what was how happening and they evacuated their vehicle to somewhere safer.

The crowd, that was walking through the town, saw the four weirdly-dressed students, and were unsure of what to do since they saw Cardin's mace out in the open. Eyes kept going on him, but they hesitated when they were already focusing on one thing: getting out of here and away from the four students. They began to turn away from the spot and run away to somewhere safer than this place.

The three hunters saw the people running away, and noticed that Cardin was acting a bit calm. Coco was the first to respond to that, "Cardin, what the hell happened?"

"There was a car about to kill me!" He said, pointing at said car, but that only made Coco mad.

"Why did you do that? It probably didn't noticed you coming at that moment!"

"What was I supposed to do!?" Coco and Cardin's argument was interrupted as they heard the sounds of police sirens, the four were now in some serious trouble.

Neotune announced, "Guys, we better run away!" He and Velvet got the headstart by going over to the right side of the street, the two followed alongside to avoid the upcoming police. They had to jump up a car to gain a bit more ground, and keep running away from the police, and evade the other bunched up cars that were abandined by their owners, one of which were blinking their lights from their alarm.

The sounds of the police sirens were nowhere around as they continted to go over to the cars and find their way to someplace safe enough to avoid detection, there was an entrance to an alleyway so the four students headed right over there, and kept running. It wasn't much of an alley to begin with, because it was filled with hotel tables and such, this was perhaps the back of one, but that didn't matter becuase they headed left to hide somewhere safe.

Down the path, there was a fire escape, Coco was the first to climb onto the ladder, and ascend to the building, the rest of the three were catching up to her, taking the shot stairs or the ladder to get up from the ground. Without even thinking a second though, Coco took her handbag out and smashed it right through the third window and entered in.

Velvet let Neptune, and went in herself, Cardin went in last. The four huntsmen were now inside an apartment, and the room they were in was officially cramped with normal objects. there was a bunkbed with a bunch of crayons down on the floor, and there was a work table to the left.

"Are they gone?" Neptune asked, Cardin looked through the window, and looked over to see the road, but he could only see the wall of another building. He said, "Uh...if I could see through walls, maybe."

"What the hell Cardin, look at what you've done, we're now being hunted by the police." Coco returned to the argument, "Do you even know what you could've done!"

"Did you expect me to understand that I would do something like that accidentally?" Winchester threw his mace to the ground, "I barely even saw the car!"

"Then you could've just gone out of the way if you saw something like that!" The Leader of CRDL was not fine being with these guys, espically the faunus. He replied to Coco, "Would I? Would I really want to avoid them like a coward, No! I wouldn't!"

"Guys, can we just stop this please." Velvet calmly replied, the two looked at her, "Look, We can't argue about this now, don't you know where we are?" She was indeed right, considering that these four ultimately fell from the sky and ended up somewhere that was not in Vale.

"Yeah, where are we exactly?" Neptune was also questioning this unknown place, and now so were Cardin and the CFVY leader, this did not look like Remnant at all, where were they?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Byrant park, there was people unexpectedly seeing the vortex slowly opening just above the fountain, it was at a sideways tilt and it was ready to send out the last four people. It revealed out the first person, Pyyhra, as she was already prepared for the landing. She landed on the concrete floor and her feet skidded through it, causing her path to leave marks and to come to a halt right when she put her Xiphos down on the dirt.<p>

She smiled at her effort, but right then Jaune was next, he came out of the vortex, drenched in some bits of white covering on his shirt, and he was already following Pyyrha's landing, he got the same result, but when he started skidding from the speed, he tripped and rolled down hard on the pavement. Fortunately for him he was able to get his sword out to slow himself down, and he was able to stop. He stealthe the sword back into the shield, and noticed a smiling Pyyrha looking at him, looks like he's getting way better.

The next person to get out of the vortex was Weiss, she ezxited it and then made her landing strategy possible by flipping herself upward, and then fell on top of the ground with her feet only. She was also drenched by white snow, breathing a little bit. "I think that's the last time I'd go to a snowy mountain for now." She replied to her two fellow friends.

"I agree, but where's Ruby?" Arc asked, the Schnee heiress answered, "She's gonna come out right about now." at her cue, There came out The red hooded heroine, and she had her landing strategy set up...not really. She crashed right on the floor and kept rolling around just until she crashed at a table. "Oww...I'm okay."

She got herself up, and she shook her head to get rid all of the snow off her clothing, she wasn't freezing, that's for sure. "Where are we this time?" She and the rest saw the group of people clearly backing away from them, they all looked around to see the students of beacon and were now taking pictures off their phones. "Uh...hi?"

The next thing that happened was the sudden appearance of a helicopter coming out from the horizom of other buildings, and it showed a sudden spotlight shined down right on the four and it began to hover right above them. They didn't know what to do at this point, but that was until the sound of police sirens came out.

"What do we do?" Jaune asked, even the Two smart kids were not sure what to d at this situation, everyone was clearly getting away from them and they were already getting away, "We have to run!"

"Wait, what?"

"RUN!" Ruby immediately started to run to the left, and the other three began to follow her, they went pass the bunched up trees, and were now jumping off to a street. The cars immediately hit the brakes just as soon as the four were in their sights, the headed off to the are where they were heading off, and headed towards the opposite direction.

The trees were replaced with a regular sized building, and they were now going on the sidewalk, seeing all of the citizens running away from them. The police was going to be around at any second, so they kept moving. They eventually came to a three way path, They could take the left, the right, or keep going forward, Ruby chose her options and headed to the left side.

The girl had her chance to use her semblance, so she got it up and running and she was instantly running faster than ever. Unfortunately for her, she ended up tripping on the ground and falling down again, she ended up crashing right to a stationary construction wall , and was now dazed.

The other three catches up to her, and got to the construction wall as well, it wasn't too long, so one by one they hopped over it. Jaune got to go first, then Pyyrha, and Weiss. Ruby was the last to get over it, so Pyyrha grabbed her hand and pulled her over the wall. The four were now away from the police but they weren't out of the chase yet, as the sound was getting nearer and nearer.

they crouched right behind the wall, and kept their ears close to listen to the sounds. The sound only kept going for a while, and the red and blue lights were showing up all over the opposite wall, it wasn't sure if it they were gone. Ruby held her breathe not to make anymore noise than she needs to, and she was near the moment of reaching for her scythe, But Weiss grabbed her hand and stopped her from doing some amonitors acts. It was a good thing too, because then the police car started to drive away, and leave the four alone.

The four Students were finally able to calm down and fall to the ground, "What was going on back there?" Weiss asked, "We just showed up and then everyone runs away from us? Why?"

"Looks like we ended up as criminals now," Jaune said, "But what did we do?"

"I have no idea Jaune." Ruby said, lying on the dirt, "We have to hide somewhere. but can someone explain where we are first?" the four looked at themselves, and were now question the place as well, from what they could tell, it wasn't their home.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it looks like things are not going to go well for the RWBY gang. this took a long while to do actually, I'll do a lot of work on this one, and it could take a while as well.<strong>

** Hope you enjoyed, please review, compliment on some things and I'll see you guys next time. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to Operation Outcasts. I'm gonna spend a lot of time planning this, since I really have to do this thing, and i have a lot of stuff to bring up. There will be other stories, but I will focus heavily on this for now. There will be RT and AH references, crazy stuff, and i will even do something a bit different.  
><strong>

**But there's not much to tell, so enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have an affliction with any of the franchises , I'm just a fan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

It was way past bedtime for anybody, but the perfect excuse was that terror had struck in New York. It was reported that an hour ago, two portals opened up in a park, and on a street and it revealed about eight outcasts, two of which were the most deadly. Since that happened, everyone had ran off to their homes.

The city has been ordered by the police, and the enforcement officers to hide in their homes until they managed to rat out the enemy. This was a part of a plan that happens when any outcasts shows up, if they were first sighted, the citizens would be ordered to head for their homes until further instructions emerge. The second part would be that if the outcasts were proven to be more of a threat, the people would have to commence evacuation.

The outcasts were nowhere to be found, so this was a good thing for the citizens, but they could only relax for quite some time. Back at Ruby, Weiss, Jaune and Pyyrha, they were hiding as well as everyone else, they were in some old apartment, not even filled with much windows, and there was a kitchen stand right near the doorway. Two entrances greeted them and gave them the option to go to two bedrooms on each side, or even give them the opportunity to use the restroom.

Pyyrha pushed the couch all the way to the door, completely blocking their entrance and exit. After being chased by police, they had to take precautions to hide and figure out where they were. Jaune and Ruby were sitting on a round desk, waiting for Weiss to give out their current location and such things.

"Guys, you're not going to believe this." The Schnee heiress finally got to the table, and placed down her scroll, it was showing a map of their location, and the rest of the city, this wasn't much of an interest, but that was because she didn't get to the other part. "I've looked at some things and I noticed that this planet doesn't have anything we use! No weapons, no dust, nothing!"

"What do you mean by that?" Jaune asked, scooting over for Nikos to come sit next to him.

"This planet is not Remnant, " Weiss said, "This is planet Earth, and we're in New York City!"

"Wait, what?" Ruby stood up, "You mean the planet where the rest of humanity came from?" She wasn't expecting the answer to be yes, but Weiss did say that. "What? Then how are we being chased by the police earlier?"

"Ruby, I did look up about that, but-"

"What are you two talking about?" the small converstation confused Pyyrha and Jaune, since they didn't understand the shock of Ruby about Earth. The red hooded girl turned to Nikos. "Well...It's a long story."

"Me and Ruby accidentally got sent to some planet that was in a middle of a war," Weiss stated, "But we got paired up with a military group, we destroyed the alien race, and we saved humanity..."

"You guys went into a war? Without us!" Jaune shouted in words, "How come we didn't get to go-"

"I don't know, okay!" Weiss shook her hands in a fit, "But yeah, we came back here, and then...you know the rest."

"So why are we being hunted down when you guys saved the entire race from being destroyed?"

"That is a very good question." Ruby replied, she can even agree to the fact that she was very clueless about this thing, and also since Jaune and Pyyrha were dragged in this, they needed to figure somethings out. "But what happened to our other friends?"

"I can't get in contact with them, their scrolls are at sleep mode." Weiss said from the chair, she did knew about the sleep mode thing the rest installed a while ago. "But I got info on us." She showed the scroll out to the trio, revealing a detailed picture. The image showed a statue of both Ruby and Weiss, in a battle pose ready to fight an enemy head on.

It was a good sight, if only the fires were out though. The picture had the statue being burned by fire and tipping down on the ground by a whole crowd of people, this was not a pretty thing to look at, and the three were a bit surprised at this. If this was how they were being treated, then they could understand it, then the page was turned slightly to show a tagline saying; **The** **Outcasts have betrayed us.**

The outcasts...oh no." Ruby shook her head. "That's us, we're the outcasts." She said those words out to the JNPR duo, "And they think we're the enemy."

"But you guys didn't do anything to deserve this." Jaune said to her, standing up "We're the good guys! We didn't do anythimg wrong!"

"Unless you count the time when the outcasts destroyed almost an entire city." Pyyrha's words wer're enough for them to look back at the scroll, "This article was made back in 2041, a year after the outcasts' little incident."

"Great, so somehow we ended up in earth, and it's been years since we saved humanity, only for our kind to go ahead and destroy stuff?" Ruby put it out loud, "This is getting crazy. What year is this?"

"November 2061."

"So people are still hating us after twenty-ones years then." Jaune said, he now fully understand what the problem was that they're dealing with. "But if you two were called outcasts, why do we have to be hunted too?" He Pointed out.

"I'm not sure, but another bunch of us had attacked before, so we have to be extra careful for the moment." Weiss put her scroll away, and yawned suddenly, "But for now...we should get some rest." She walked to the left hallway, leaving the rest to go off to their beds.

"Okay, goodnight." Nikos said, she stood up and walked over to the right hallway, the two leaders of their teams were going over to the left hallway, and were now ready to have some rest. After changing into their PJs, which were actually from the original resident's, they freshened up for bed as well.

Ruby's PJs were in the form of a onesie, a pink one with love icons on it, and Jaune's had a usual one with a blue pattern on it. The two were walking over to their bed which was in a room next to Weiss', but there was a problem.

"There's only one bed." The plain, yet comfortable bed was just laying there for someone to sleep on, Ruby and Jaune looked at each other, then back at the bed, then at each other, then the bed, and then they gave each other a face that meant competition. They lunged out for the bed, and pulled each other back and forth.

"That Bed is mine!" "I need that bed more than you!" "The pillow is calling my name!" "Then you can take half of it!" "That doesn't help!" The two leaders were now battling each other for the comfort of the bed, nearly making punches, and almost head butting each other just to get some sleep.

"I must have the bed!" Ruby shouted as Jaune pushed her aside to land on the bed, then she came and pulled him off of it.

"I need it more than you do!" Jaune managed to grab a pillow and hit Ruby in the face, right before she returned fire by getting the other pillow and bashing it right on him. Soon the two were engaging in a pillow fight. Jaune defended himself and stepped back once Ruby tried to strike at him.

Jaune hit the girl in the stomach, and then slammed it right on top of her, just as she thrusted herself right on him, then used her 'weapon' to spin around and try to get a perfect hit. It managed to hit him twice, the other three were blocked. He ran at her, but she tripped him and he rolled right on top of the bed, before landing on the other side of it, and then posing himself for combat.

He ran out to the Grimm reaper and clashed it at the same time as her. Jaune pushed her away, and he hit her with the softness of the pillow, just as she pulled off a move that involved her to spin around once, and let it miss Jaune, before sending it right to his face.

Just as Jaune was ready to strike, the door opened up and Weiss came out of it, wearing in dark nightgown, "Quiet guys, I'm trying to sleep here!" She had a pillow in her arms so she threw it right out at Ruby, and she fell from the impact, and was 'defeated.'

"I won!" The knight shouted, "Thank you Weiss." He hopped right on the bed, and pulled the covers on top of him, the Schnee heiress closed the door, and Ruby was left laying on the ground with the pillow covering her face. "Aw come on." She said under it. She turned to her side and moved the pillow to her face, before falling asleep on the cold carpet floor.

* * *

><p>The Atlas soldiers could've been asleep by now, but some of them had work to do. the lights were flickered on and the sound of sleeping people could be heard...not Really. But anyways, Only a few people were up for the night, and they were busy trying to verify their newest weapon.<p>

By the window, Neo was fast asleep. She made no sound and she clutched a pillow to her head, using it to cushion herself. Even though she was with a few people, she just wanted to get some sleep, so she tried to do that by heading in the office, too bad they were busy.

The Atlas and the White Fang soldiers were using the holographic table to look at a small scale of it. "Are we ready for a test drive?" Irons said through a screen, he still wasn't here so he just communicated them from somewhere.

"Yes sir, we have set things up and we're ready to try it out." A faunus said To the screen.

"Good, and Neo?" The Atlas soldiers looked to the right to see the ice cream girl sleeping on the floor with the pillow. One of them walked up to her, and kicked the side of her face, she got up and rubbed the place where she got kicked. She turned to the soldiers and gave them a glare with a Silver eye on her left and a Brown eye on her right.

"You're needed." The soldier said, the girl got herself on her feet and walked to the front of the screen, clutching her pillow and staring at Irons' eyes.

He replied, "Sorry to wake you up from your sleep. Did you get our animal friends the word of our mission."He did know that Neo didn't speak at all most of the time, so she instead did that by handing in papers for them. She nodded yes, and gave him a bit of a frown, he didn't mind it one bit. "Good, I've set up our coordinates and gave out the preparations for the mission. It seems like you're going to be doing a lot of work tomorrow."

Neo didn't smile, she turned away, and the Atlas soldiers went back to conversing to Irons. The Ice Cream girl looked at the holographic table, their mission was at the ocean, a perfect place to test out their 'weapon'. The one thing that she was waiting for was to see the tide turn around on the Sentinels, but they're still far in the lead and were already winning, she shrugged the thought of it. She went back to her spot and started to go back to sleep.

" good luck out there." the owner of Atlas dissappeared from the screen. the soldiers moved away from this and began to go back to work, but they moved out of the room to make sure they don't disturb the small girl. one of them, Perry was not even going to deny the fact that he was feeling the same way as Neo was. He didn't like this idea at all, but he had to do this along with his buddies. He had some bandage on his head, covering his forehead and hiding his injury. The faunus (possibly) had not much to care about except getting his work done, even though he was not expecting this to be work.

He just stayed by the table and took one glance at Neo, snoozing the night away with the pillow at the side of her head. Maybe he didn't like this girl since she had an affliction with Torchwick, he had to be honest and say that she was a little bit creepy and might be a little out of her mind, seeing that she was not even trying to be social with the other partners and much more of a loner, and yet she still follows behind Roman for any unexplained reason. he brushed that off and headed outside, Neo heard those footsteps he made, and that made her wake up from the comforts of her sleep again.

Perry heard the girl waking up and turned to her, pushing his glasses closer to his mask. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to disturb you." he said, the girl made no response as always, the faunus member said "Aren't you going to say anything?"

the girl shook her head, but she gave him an emotionless face instead of frowning, she didn't had the strength to even do it now, Perry spoke again, "Okay then, do you want me to leave now or..?" That response came out of nowhere, but he wasn't willing to stay with this girl, "I don't want to interrupt your night."

Neo sat on the floor and shook her head, she pointed at him and then at the table. Perry guessed that it was okay for him to work, and when he asked that, she nodded. "Alright then, but if i doze off," he replied once he got to the table, "I'm blaming you." He had to do this thing now, but only to keep her company for some reason, the girl looked at the faunus, then lied down next to her pillow. Perry had to work on this new weapon of theirs, but he might waste his time doing it here, "So, what do you like to do when you're not working?"

Neo answered that question by getting out her scroll and put on some peaceful kind of music out loud, relaxing the mood a little. She put the scroll next to her, and kept herself to her pillow, and Perry smiled listening to this small bit of music, but why she would play that is anyone's guess, "Where did you hear this?" he turned to look at her after inspecting their weapon a few seconds later, but only to see that she had her head turned to the opposite direction, and started to sleep. he kept on working for the rest of the night, feeling a bit weak while doing so, but didn't complain at all.

* * *

><p>Dawn had approached New York, but that wasn't a good sign. Last night was the sudden appearence of eight Outcasts, and that sent most of the city in panic, but not enough to make them cause their evacuation. Everyone was ordered to stay indoors, but now it was free for them to get moving in some districts of the town. The other places that the outcasts were last seen was being monitored by the law enforcements and being patrolled by an armed force, the buildings weren't being inspected however, which was a good thing for the other four students of Beacon.<p>

Inside one of the apartments, there was Coco, who was busy looking out the window for any signs of the law enforcements, Neptune and Velvet who were having breakfast, and there was Cardin, who was...doing something, but he wasn't around to have cereal with the gang.

"So right now, we got transported to this planet called 'Earth,' we're in the year 2061, and we're being hunted for doing something that we shouldn't have years ago, and we're seperated from our friends." Neptune recap the previous events last night to the bunny eared faunus, and the burnette wearing girl, "Did i miss anything?"

"Not really, but you just left out the part where we're being stuck with an asshole who leads a team that no one likes." Coco added in, she still showed those feelings out against one of their allies, if only someone had to pair up with that freak so they wouldn't deal with him.

"That doesn't even sound important." The blue-haired guy moved his orange juice away.

"If you were me, you'd understand." the bunny girl noded to the reply Neptune made, she was not even dome being bullied by Winchester, it still happens most times. "But anyways what are we going to do now? The police are after us."

"We have to get back to Remnant, although we have a few problems with that." Coco knew that the portals wouldn't magically appear, because that would not make sense at all, or something like that. Someone knocked on the side of the door, revealing to be Cardin.

"Good morning everyone." He briefly said, he walked to the table to have his breakfast, and Velvet moved away from him just as he did, Neptune just sat there with him. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Vasilias replied, "We're just going to try and think of a plan to escape the city." Truth was that they were nearly thinking of that idea, but luckily he brought that up so now they can start planning out ideas. Velvet pulled her scroll out and showed the map of the city of New York.

"We only have a few options to choose from," she said, "We could either take the subway route, which might have us endure with a lot of problems. We could go find ourselves a dock and steal a boat so we can sail away, but that could get us exposed out in the open as well. Or we can go out and run across one of the few bridges they have, but then again, we'd be exposed to the world."

"What do you suggest we pick?" Neptune asked the bunny eared faunus.

"Well, I vote for going to the train station," she answered, "It's a little bit safer to go there, plus it relaxes me a little."

"I like your suggestion Velvet, but I vote that we should go to the bridge." Coco said, liking the fact that their would be danger once they go on there, she could take care of them no problem thanks to her minigun.

"I'll have to agree with you on the bridge route." Cardin said, "We wouldn't want to go ourselves lost that way."

"Then I'll have to go with the bridge too." It was Vasilias' turn to talk, "I think trains might be a bad idea for traveling out of a city." Velvet let her smile go away, but she understand what they were dealing with.

She replied, "Okay then, We're almost done, all we have to do is vote for our leader."

"I'll be the leader!" Coco and Cardin shouted out, raising their hands in the air, but they turned right to their faces, "No, I want to be leader! Stop saying that!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought would happen." Neptune said to Velvet, the two sane people were now thinking of a better solution, so they headed over to the kitchen part of the apartment, and got out a bunch of weird straws. "Both of you, stop for one second."

The two leaders of their separate teams stopped arguing, and looked at Neptune with his straws, "Instead of arguing about this, let's just settle this the simple way." He put the pack down on the table, "Whoever gets the shortest straw will be the leader of the day."

"For a whole day?" Coco replied in question.

Cardin replied, "Seriously, we're just going to settle this in an old kind of way? By voting on straws?"

"Well, that's the only thing I can think of that doesn't involve us getting hurt."

"Fine, whatever!" Winchester walked over to the bunch of straws, and didn't inspect it, he just waiting for Coco to come over here to settle this easily. "So we just have to follow the leader, whoever that will be for the entire day?"

"Yeah, that's it, " nodded the blue-haired boy, "Just don't get your hopes high for this." The four students gathered over the small stack of crazy straws, and each one of them took a piece at the same time to determine their leader, (and yes, I used some random thing ). The other three of the students were not fortunate to get the short straw, but only one of them did and that was...

...

...

Velvet. She had the small straw in her hands, and looked around the group, a bit stunned to see this, "Wait...this has to be a mistake."

"NO! There is no way!" Cardin shouted, angry about the final choice "I am not going to team up with a freak like HER!" Coco just pushed him aside, she walked over to her partner, "congratulations my friend." She gave her a hug and moved back to her other position to get her weapon. "Now it's time for us to get going."

"Alright then." Velvet was a bit shy hearing that she was going to be their leader for only one day, but she had to follow the rules, so she needed to do the best she can, but there was a small problem she had, specifically her weapon. She forgot to mention that she didn't had it along with her, but Coco must've noticed.

They didn't say anything about that as the brunette wearing girl walked out of the room, with Neptune coming beside her, and giving the faunus a pat on her shoulder, "Do your best, okay?"

She nodded yes, before letting him pass by, and then Cardin came by. He passed by her, completely avoiding eye contact since she was his least favorite person. Velvet hoped that he could change soon enough, she hoped that it could happen, but how could a bully become a good person? That is a question she wanted to see answered, "Well...here we go."

* * *

><p>Back at the others, Ruby and Jaune had formed a plan. If they were going to get out of the city, they needed to cover more ground, and the best way to do that is to split up, (that is obviously a bad idea, but why not?) and find their friends since they were not contacting them easily. Since the four huntsmen were most wanted by the authorities, they had to remain undetected so they needed to be in disguises for the time being.<p>

Weiss had a buttoned up shirt, with a vest on top of it, and her long hair to make sure she didn't get any second glances. Her black jeans helped her as well, and so did the old heels but she could still move around without tripping over something. She turned to see Ruby finsihing up her disguise.

"So, what do you think?" She asked, smiling. Her kind was wearing a long sleeve shirt with a grey color and blue pants and some red sneakers. She still had her hood and cape on her.

Weiss said, "It looks good on you Ruby, but...you might need to lose some things." She walked to the Grimm Reaper and she forced herself to take off the cloak and then take her weapon which was tucked on her back.

"Hey, give that back!"

"I'm sorry, but these items," The Schnee Heiress stuffed all of Ruby's huntress gear in a grey bag, and zipped it up. "Are gonna get us exposed out in this city! So we must not wear them." She got to the closet, and looked over a few clothing items before finding the right one, "This one's perfect for you." She began to put on the coat for her partner.

"Hey, W-Wait!" The coat was now on her, and it was zipped up to her neck. "There we go." Ruby's new coat was in a black color with a thin red line down on her left side, it's sleeves were too long so it completely covered her hands, and it was a little uncomfortable thanks to it being completely zipped up. "You just need one more thing." Weiss, being the fashion type all of a sudden, got to the closet again and took out a knitted scarf that was in a blue color.

She wrapped it around Ruby's neck while she was unzipping the top of the jacket so that she wouldn't let it get in the way. "There you go." Weiss smiled at her work, while the young huntress just gave her a glare.

"You could've gave me a hoodie to hide my face instead of this." She complimented to the Heiress. "I look completely weird in this!"

"Fine, i'll give you something else." Instead of taking off everything, she just got out some sunglasses and put it on Ruby, before she even had a chance to deny them, "How about that?"

"Uh...That's not helpful either." Ruby tipped her new sunglasses just like Coco does when she encounters an enemy. "But Thanks." She grabbed her bag, which had all of her stuff, and left the room, hoping to not get a different look by the Heiress. Jaune and Pyyrha were outside the apartment and were wearing their own 'disguises.' Jaune wore a hoodie that was light blue, and he had it covering his face. Pyyrha had loosen her hair to wear a long slim jacket that was brown and she wore some shorts, despite the fact that it was going to be winter soon. They both had their regular outfits in their bags.

They noticed Ruby and Weiss carrying their bags as they stepped out of the apartment, "We're ready." They both said.

"Okay, everyone remembers what we're going to do." Nikos said.

Jaune reprised their plan, "We have to find a way to regroup with our friends, to get back to our home planet and not die while doing so."

"Which would explain why we're splitting up and heading over to different parts of the city." Weiss finished, "If we ever need to contact each other, we need to do it at night." The team nodded, understanding their plan. "So are we ready."

"Yeah, good luck." Ruby was the first to start off the mission, so she walked to the left side of the abandoned street, and Weiss tagged along with her, Jaune and Pyyrha headed the opposite direction and headed to the lower right districts of New York. They had one mission to do, and this was their time to start it, but they would only question what to do next if they had the time to do so. They had to focus on the task, and hope that they wouldn't fail it.

Weiss stopped walking to see Ruby pull out something from the bag before zipping it up again. It was a pillow and she was now aiming it at Jaune from a far distance. "Oh no you're not!" Weiss grabbed the pillow from Ruby's hands, "This is no time for that!"

"Aww, okay then." Ruby picked up the bag again and continued walking to the upper parts of the city, while Weiss threw the pillow down at the street and following her to begin their search for their friends.

* * *

><p><strong>This took a long while to finish up, but it's now here. So I'll keep trying to get this thing done, but not rush it, since there's a lot to cover at this point.<strong>

**I'm sorry if there wasn't any _Call Of Duty_ action much, but I promise that it'll happen in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed, please review, compliment on some things, and I'll see you guys next time. Bye.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to Operation: Outcasts. First off, Happy New Year to everyone, i hope that this year can bring us a lot of cool things. There's nothing much going on, but unfortunately Winter Break is over, so I'm going to experience another level of stress again, But that's not going to stop me. Just a warnng, this chapter might be my longest. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own **_RWBY_ **or **_Call Of Duty**, **_**They belong to their respectful owners, I'm just a fan.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Sometime after morning, things were not off to an easy start. Somewhere at the ocean, there was a group of military freighters, each had a set of airplane ships, and they were in smokes, because they were being attacked. The main enemy; an Atlas brigade that wanted attention and that was what they were going to get.

The Sentinels had heard out a distress call to get to the military forces and help them out, so there was a small bunch of boats heading out to them. The soldiers along for the ride was Mitchell, Torch and Ilona, they were all in separate boats, and they were heading out to a different freighters to intercept with the Atlas force. With their Assault Exosuits activated, which was equipped with Grapple, Boosts, and Shields, they were ready for this.

"Remind me again why the hell we would need our Exosuits to be painted in different colors and patterns?" Torch could be heard from afar with their communication systems. His Exo was colored with a Diamond pattern all over it.

"Merrick told us it would bring inspiration and motivation to our companions." Ilona replied back, her Exo was in an orange color. "But in all honesty, he wanted us to look cool." Mitchell didn't say anything about that, his Exosuit was in a striped color, which was red and yellow.

"Well that's not cool to me." Torch didn't want to complain the whole way, he just had to focus on their mission.

"Alright Team, we have heavy Atlas activity attacking a fleet of military forces." Gideon was heard, giving them instructions, "Your mission is to defend the military by eliminating the threat. Good luck." He was removed, and the forces were near the Aircraft carriers, there could be small explosions heard as they were moving along the sea, signaling that they must get on there and prevent more of that from happening. Ilona went first by launching her grapple and being brought up on top of the carrier.

Mitchell and Torch went up next as their grapples pulled them up to the fight. There was a nearby plane to the left that was already blown up, and the three scattered for cover. The amount of Hostiles on this ship were pretty low, so this fight was much easier for them. Mitchell fired out a few bullets at an Atlas officer who just noticed their appearance, after he fell, Ilona picked off two of them with her KF5, which had a Hybrid sights attachment on, and put them down, the last three took cover by the planes, and tried to fire under it, but Torch moved away from his own position, and used his boosts to move to the right faster. He used nearly his whole round to kill the soldiers, but only ended up killing one of them, but Ilona finished off the other two quickly.

A VTOL flew over them and tried to engage an attack on some of the boats that were just heading over to the other ships. Ilona went on ahead as a friendly razorback VTOL let her get on to attack some of the forces in the air. Torch and Mitchell went on the next vehicle, and they were already heading over to the frighter next to theirs. They jumped off and landed on the next one, which already had a few military forces firing at the atlas forces from the left side of the ship. Mitchell and Torch fired at the enemy, but they used some Exo boosts to gain the upper hand and slam themselves down on the ground to knock down a few of the soldiers. Torch fired and then he had to reload after doing so, but he allowed Mitchell to continue firing.

Once the forces were down, there was more going to come this way, So soldiers were now getting out a Stinger and aimed out at the distance, where Atlas VTOLs were flying near their positions. Torch assisted them by firing his EMP3 out at it, to create minimal damage. Mitchell took out a Stinger and noticed that there was a bunch of Dive Boats coming their way and raiding other Fleet ships. He fired four out at one of them, only to have it dive under the water, and the rockets hit the water instead. The Sentinel backed up and expected them to come up to them, but the soldiers got to the edge and fired out their bullets at the enemies that were just going to pop out and ambush them. They were able to make fine work of that, but one of them used his boosts to jump up and fire at the military forces, only to get knocked off the ship as Mitchell punched him off.

That was when the White Fang decided to show up, They only had few Exosuits since they weren't agreeing to the idea of having one. They boarded on of the Freighter ships and fired out their submachine guns at their enemies, but they had the best cover. The Faunus with Elf ears (They have those?) used his boosts to move to the right and killed them off immediately, but he was then shot by a bullet which came from Ilona and her sniper rifle. She stepped off the VTOL and pulled her SN6 and fired out at the Faunus, but she kept noticing that these people had animal traits on them. Bullets came near her feet so she kept moving and when she noticed that a faunus was firing at her from a vehicle, she used her Exo shield and it deflected the bullets easily. Once the faunus stopped to reload, she took him down easily.

enemy boosters were hoping to get the advantage so once they boarded a freighter ship, one of them used his Exo launcher, A new addition to the Exosuit, and fired a Spike Drone that killed off someone quickly, but that was until Torch fired at him with his pistol. He moved quickly and grabbed a unexpected person to use him as a shield and fire at some of the soldiers from behind. Once that was done, he slam the soldier down on the floor. He saw a faunus using a weird looking gun and he avoided it's laser attack by moving to the left.

"They have an AE4 now?" He said to himself, "Interesting." he fired out his pistol and took that guy down, just before rushing to get the gun on the ground. The gun was indeed an AE4, and it was a new weapon. He fired out a small group and it was a laser that easily took down the two who were not expecting it.

"This is Ilona." The girl from the comms replied, "I'm in need of assistance." Mitchell heard the call, so he rushed over to the edge, and fortunately, there was a White Fang vehicle that was empty, so he jumped off the edge and used his grapple to pull himself in the vehicle, and he grabbed the edge of it quickly.

"Mitchell's heading to your position now." Chris said, seeing his ally on the vehicle, and then he returned firing out at the Atlas forces.

On one of the White Fang vehicles, Neo was in one of them, and she was assisted with only Atlas soldiers, and one Faunus. When they were above a military ship, she jumped off and pulled her umbrella out to struck down one of the soldiers and kill him off easily. When she was noticed by the soldiers, they fired at her, but once they did, they only shot at an illusion and broke it apart, and then they were immediately killed as Neo appeared from behind and slashed her Estoc down at one of them. One of them was going to fire again, so she rolled on top of one and kicked his face, before impaling the soldier with her weapon, then avoided a punch by stepsiding it and avoided another attack just before kicking him and then used the end of her weapon by slamming it on the guy's head.

She was enjoying this, and her evil smile proved it. She saw a soldier about to fire at her, so she connected her Estoc to her Umbrella and opened it up as the bullets started to come at her. She advanced forward while the umbrella's shield protected her and rammed it at him, just before she kicked him for trying to kill her, An Exo booster was coming down at her, so she back flipped away from the attack and took her Estoc out again, but then another Exo booster came from behind, and this one had a knife in his hands. He ran up to her to kill her, but she stepped away from it and did the same dodging move again and again, and then the one from behind her decided to come at her. She expected him to come, so she grabbed the soldier's arm that held the knife, and kicked the soldier's stomach before he could get the strike, and finished off the knife soldier.

She saw another soldier and he threw his knife, but she dodged it slightly, and then let him come at her. Instead the soldier used his gun to fire at her, and she had to use her umbrella to defend herself, but there was two soldiers behind her who were ready to ambush her. She noticed them and made her move quickly. She rushed to the guy in front of her, and then spin around him to slam the end of her umbrella at his stomach, and while doing so, used his left arm to fire a Spike Drone which kill one of them, and then she rushed out to the enemy, and he tried to punch her, until she impaled him with her Estoc.

Atlas was clearly losing this fight, but it was only for a good reason. "The Vulcan is almost ready!" A voice came to Neo's comm, "Get ready to evacuate." The girl lost her smile, since it was going to ruin her fun. She saw a White Fang bullhead coming to her, so she hopped on it, and the hatch closed behind her. "You had fun?" a faunus asked, She gave him a mean look, and ignored him.

"They're retreating." Ilona pointed out, seeing a bit of Dive Boats turning away from their original objective, and letting their aerial vehicles come back to them, while firing out their guns at the distance to avoid getting shot down.

"Well that's ironic," Torch was heard somewhere, He fired out another round of bullets to the fleeing Faunus soldiers, who were still offering a fight as they got behind cover. "Hey, come on out and face me!"

The White Fang Forces were not even going to act like cowards, but they had to obey to Atlas since this was their mission as well as theirs. Their Bullheads were soaring off to some of their locations, but if the Faunus members got KIA, they just continued to find their other buddies in this fight. Other VTOLs were doing the same, and they kept going over from freighter to freighter, shooting down any soldiers that get in their way. Torch saw one approaching, so he took cover to the side of the enterence, and let the bullets do it's best to penitrate the wall, but with no success.

"Are we all ready?" One Atlas Scout shouted as the Bullhead closed on itself with a few Faunus soldiers, including Neo.

"The Vulcan's fully charged and ready to go." One of them shouted back, he took his small pad from the exosuit and began to press a small button to make it adjust to a larger size, and to see a clear view of the naval battle.

"Then light it up."

"Sentinels, there's something being charged up above you." Gideon came back online, the soldiers stopped what they were doing, and then were speculated as to what the sentinel meant, but then at the last second, the answer came out with a bang. (Actually, more like it came out in the form of a satellite).

There was an untouched freighter that was in the crosshairs of a more bigger threat than ever before, The target was itself, and it began to crash down right on top of it. The Unknown force of danger was a laser that came from the sky and began to complete it's objective to destroy what it needed to destroy. The freighter was breaking apart as it was touched by the long projectile of danger, all the soldiers turned to it, and saw plenty of damage it created in it's wake, but it was not done there. The laser began to move at a normal or slow pace, and headed for it's next target, which was the same exact freighter. The laser had no problem going through the sea, and it might've caused a tan for some swimmers (If they wanted to come here for some reason).

There was more damage coming as the freighter got destroyed by the laser, and started to crack it open like it was nothing but a loaf of bread. A ton of debris was being thrown from the laser, and it plummeted down to the sea, or to the rest of the ship still being caught in the laser's sights. The laser came through the entire ship, leaving it open and letting it slowly sink by tipping down to the side of it, being covered by the field of water, and then being consumed by it. That was the last sighting of the ship, as it was never to be seen again, until the far future allowed it to be rediscovered.

"What the hell was that?" Torch asked as the soldiers saw the laser disintegrate itself into nothing, and leaving everyone stunned as to what they saw. Whatever it was, Atlas and the White Fang had something far worse than Manticore, they had what could be the next ODIN.

* * *

><p>If New york didn't look as calm as it is, then problems would arose, but it didn't. Somewhere in West Village were our four other huntsmen, who were on their way to the bridge to escape the city, they were in disguises as well, (how they were able to find those is anyone's guess).<p>

Cardin's disguise was with a t-shirt which was in a white color, and he wore some black pants to keep up with the uniform, and for no reason he had a beard with the same color of his hair. "This beard is so itchy." He said, tugging it a little, but not with so much force.

Neptune's design was with a brown wig, covering his blue hair and goggled, and he wore some hoodie but didn't chose to wear it since the wig was all the protection he needed, but still.

Coco's disguise was in the form of a regular girl, she wore glasses, (though she hated them), a beanie, instead of her usual beret, and she had herself dressed in a leather coat that was in a brown color. "Get used to it Winchester," she replied to the bully, "But i can agree on the outfits, they're hideous."

Velvet's disguise was entirely different. due to her rabbit ear getting in the way, She had to wear a magician's hat (She was nowhere near comfortable with it), and she had to wear a teal colored shirt that was decorated with gems on it's short sleeves. She regretted ever getting the hat in the first place, but she didn't want to get exposed out to the people, since that was the only thing that would be giving away their position, but at least Cardin didn't bother her. They all carried bags, which contained each others weapons and original clothing, But Coco kept her weapon out in the open since it didn't look one bit like a deadly object.

'Coco, I agree with you as well as Cardin, but it's the best we can use.' The faunus thought to herself, She kept focusing on the road in front of them as they walked passed people, hoping to avoid getting second glances. They all stopped once Velvet walked in front of a regular cafe, and she turned to everyone. "Let's take a break from walking for a bit," No one complained about it, since they were walking for quite a while without even objecting to where they were going, other than the bridge.

They entered in, and it looked like an everyday cafe that was filed with only a few people, and they were being served with coffee and other stuff that cafes sell. Cardin headed over to the tables just to calm his mind, Neptune walked to somewhere, and Coco and Velvet just sat down on one of the chairs, just to catch up on their plan.

"Velvet, how do you enjoy being a leader?" The leader of Team CFVY said to her partner, smiling at her.

"Well, it's okay." The faunus said, steadying her hat, "But all i did was make about two choices, nothing more than that."

"You'll make a lot more choices than two, and believe me, some of them can get us in serious trouble." Coco did not mind what the choices could be, but as long as they didn't get themselves killed, she'd be fine with it. "But I think you know what your doing."

"I know what I'm doing, but I'm not even sure how we can get through this with the possibility of us being a leader for a day."

"just be glad that asshole is not our leader, or else we'd be dead in the next few minutes."

"I can only imagine how he gets to be the leader of his team." Velvet looked down at the square table, and tapped on it for a bit, then a newspaper was being slammed right on top of it without any warning. The two members of CFVY looked up and expected Cardin, but it was actually Neptune.

"This is a problem." He said.

"Couldn't you just give us a warning before slamming stuff on the table?" Coco gave him a glare that questioned him about what he just did.

"Sorry, but on the bright side, we're on the front page." Indeed, the newspaper read, **The Outcasts return!**, in big letters and the picture had only a few shots of eight other people, but even though it wasn't fully detailed, it was perfectly clear that it was them on it.

"We're screwed at this point." Coco said, looking around and hoping that the people didn't look at them with weird looks, "The world now knows about us, and we might not have any place to hide from everyone."

"There has to be a solution other than hiding and such, we might need to do something good for the people." Neptune's possible idea sounded brilliant, but there was a problem.

"How are we going to do that, especially after what us, 'Outcasts' did years ago?"

"Oh...good point." The idea was not an option anymore, so they needed something different, but there was very limited options to choose from, Velvet kept thinking of something, but she knew as well that they weren't going to get anything good out of them, escaping was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>"If i wanted to get on the front page of a newspaper," Jaune said to Pyyrha while looking at the newspaper that had the pictures of the eight Beacon students, "I definitely didn't want to be most wanted by the entire world." They were in the streets of Murray Hill, trying to blend in with the crowd as they converse on what was going on between now and yesterday.<p>

"Neither do I Jaune, but whatever happened caused this, and I didn't want it to be this way." Nikos looked around, and gave everyone a wave of her hand, just to make sure she doesn't cause a bit of suspicion.

"Couldn't they at least give us another chance for once in their life?" Arc had the right idea, but they wouldn't even allow it, even if it was years after their incident.

"If only they would allow it, but that wouldn't make any difference." Pyyrha turned to Jaune, "We are now targets, and that is the only thing that is causing this to happen."

Jaune knew that this was what they are now, Targets, but nothing could ever change that, not even if they helped the people in need. "Even if we did something like this, there had to be a clear reason. We can't be the enemy, and we can't be hated by everyone."

"Excuse me?" someone from behind tapped Jaune's shoulder and startled him a little, "May I have that newspaper?"

"Oh, sure thing Sir." He handed the kind gentlemen the paper, and he left him and Pyyrha to go off to his home. "I don't think he recognized us."

"Let's keep going," Nikos and Arc headed off to the sidewalk, and continued moving through only a bit of the district, not wanting to get seen by any important figure. Pyyrha knew that this was not the time to worry about their current situation, she wanted to change the subject a little, so she turned to Jaune and asked him, "Have you been thinking about joining the tournament?"

"Not really," He responded to her, "It's too much for me to handle, especially at this point."

"Why not?" The gazing face of Pyyrha returned to the sight of Jaune.

"Everyone's going to be representing all of Vale, and those people will probably be experts at that, yourself included." Jaune had a decent point, "But I'm not one of them. I'm just trying to keep up with everyone, but it's taking too long for me to even get to that point."

"You'll get there eventually, I have faith in you." Nikos said, "You took down two Ursas before, and you could do it again, that's enough for me, but you can still make it."

"But this is nothing we've ever been through."

"Think of this as if it was a break. We'll just take time off to do something different, " She said, "We might not have to deal with creatures of Grimm, but at least we can train a little more, and we can enjoy the beautiful sights the city can offer us." The two wouldn't mind seeing the city that was unlike anything they've seen before.

"You're right." Jaune smiled, "If we ever find a way to get back, we might as well enjoy seeing New York until then." He clutched his bag, and started to walk a little more, they had a mission to do still, but at least they can enjoy their little 'visit' on earth for at least a while.

Pyyrha kept her smile, and started carrying her bag to follow Jaune to wherever they were heading. There was a lot to be found in a place like New York, and there was much to be seen.

* * *

><p>Atlas had already succeeded their 'mission' for the Sentinels, their warning was not enough to stop them though, this ultimate weapon was the best advantage they had, and it was theirs to control. Back at Atlas HQ, there had been plans going on about this weapon, but something halted them in their tracks.<p>

"They're back!?" An Atlas member shouted out, looking at the news to see an image of the outcasts, themselves. A few faunus and human members were seeing this in the control room, some of the members were surprised to see that the world's greatest threat (other than themselves) have returned, and the others who faced them before during the train mission, or even the ones who heard about that, were growling at the screen, seeing that two of them were the ones they faced off before.

Neo didn't look surprised, but that was only her emotionless reaction. She had her eye color changed to both brown, and she clutched her umbrella, not even giving off a sense of rage. She had not expected any of them to show up, two of them never faced her, but any enemy of the White Fang was an enemy of hers.

"This is unimaginable." Perry said next to Neo, "How would those kids even know where to find us, we hid our tracks so well." The Illusionist didn't say a word of course, she looked at the faunus with glasses, and stared at him, "Bet it was because that girl wanted to get revenge on me." He pointed at the screen that showed Ruby, fleeing from the scene with her friends. He didn't punch her, but he assisted that person who did, so it was still possible for revenge.

"I wouldn't agree with you on that." An Atlas soldier butted in on the small talk, "She and her pals were just running away, they might not be looking for a fight."

"That's where you're wrong." Perry pushed the glasses to the front of the mask, "They all have weapons, and they know how to use them."

"Right, next you'll be telling me that they can go a lot better than our Exos." Neo, not even wanting to hear this upcoming argument, left the two alone, and opened up the umbrella to cover herself from the sunlight that came from the blue sky. She didn't expect this, nor did she needed to, but whatever they were planning to do with their dangerous weapon, they weren't going to let the outcasts get in their way.

She was right, because right then she could see a VTOL approaching from the sky and nearing one of the landing pads of the headquarters. Two soldiers of Atlas started running to the pads and awaited for the arrival of someone, Neo didn't guess who it could be, since she was curious about why they would be heading to the aerial vehicle to welcome their guest.

Some of the Atlas and White Fang members looked at the sighting of the vehicle, not knowing who it could be, but the faunus members hoped that it wouldn't be anything bad, the humans knew what to expect though. The vehicle landed, and it stopped the engines to reveal the guest. Neo got up to the pads, and watched the door open up to show him.

He had black short hair, and it almost covered his entire forehead, he had a grim face with normal eye brows, and his eye color was blue. He wore a buttoned up shirt with the Atlas symbol on the left side, and he didn't look like he was in the mood for happiness. He looked at Neo with no expression, and he moved out to the Headquarters, where the Atlas members were given scared looks, and the faunus members were still confused as to why the humans are afraid of the guy.

"He brought back the archangel?" One of them muttered, Neo watched the so-called Archangel walk away to the inside of the buildings, and left the Atlas members backing away from him as he took a step inside. Neo was still questioning about this character, so she followed him inside, where the brave soldiers were escorting him in.

The room they entered in was the office, and it only had a bit of light on it, since Irons was not in there, Instead what replaced him was a screen as always, since he was still hiding from the public. A view of Irons came on, and it showed him standing next to a black table, dressed in that tuxedo of his. "Welcome back to Atlas, Fredrick." He said to the supposed newcomer, "have a seat." The chair Fredrick sit on was behind the old desk, He rested his hand on the flat surface.

"Last night, there was a problem that hit New York City hard." There was a flicker of the screen next to him that show a article on the recent Outcast sighting, "I am aware that you've heard of this beforehand."

"Yeah, but not everything." Fredrick said, He was not fine with this announcement, but he felt okay with it a little. "I heard that it was the two legends of 2026, just that and their six friends."

"Correct, but as you can tell, we are aware that they have a set of 'skills' that make them dangerous to the planet, and the world will be in panic because of them." Irons knew where he was going, but Neo didn't, she just stayed in the background, wondering what they were planning to do. "I had a feeling that you would respond to this call again."

"I had to, it was my job wasn't it?" Archangel didn't smile at his words.

"You 're the best soldier we got for this, but we have bigger plans ahead then the outcasts," Irons said, "So this is why you're here, half of Atlas and the White Fang are going to continue our campaign. The other half is going to take control of the outcasts situation, this is where you come in."

"You're the most loyal soldier we could ever have Fredrick, and I know what you're going through, but we need you back in the team, You have to lead the forces again. " Neo still didn't knew what he meant, but she could tell it was something different than usual. "Starting now, You're the leader of the Anti-Outcasts Task Force again."

"Thank you Irons, I won't plan to disappoint you." Archangel said.

"I hope you don't do so." Irons turned over to Neo, who he somehow knew that she was listening to the entire conversation from this point, "Neo, this friend of my is named Fredrick Johnson, codenamed, Archangel. He's one of the best we've got, and he was the leader of the Anti-Outcasts force during the aftermath of the KVA incidents. He was known for fighting the outcasts off just before he went into an 'early retirement' before the Sentinels came along,"

"Neo, I can tell you're not even a bit speculate on the idea of you working with us since you're qualified as an outcast, but I can assure you, he means no harm to you."

"Just to be clear, I don't want you to get in my way miss, understand?" Fredrick asked the Ice cream girl, but she didn't say anything or even nod, she just blinked and the color of hers changed to pink on the right and brown on the left. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Irons, the outcasts are located in New York, we can't interfere with the citizens if they're around."

"We have a plan for that, all you have to worry about is getting the job done friend, do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Fredrick nod his head, and looked at the screen, "I'll speak to you again when the time is right."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Jonathan disappeared from the screen, and all that remained was a blank space on it, and Fredrick left the room with the two other soldiers just letting him pass by, Neo tagged along since she had nothing to do.

Outside of the building, some of the Atlas members were backing away since Archangel appeared out of it, and he walked down to the Atlas shooting range to get himself back into working shape. Neo noticed that the Atlas soldiers were just cautious around him, clearly, the best was being feared by almost the whole group, the White Fang had no reason to fear him just yet, but they were going to be in for a real treat once he showed them what he could do.

_A few minutes later..._

After getting caught up to speed about what happened after Archangel left the team, including the betrayal and the fall of Manticore, One of the Atlas soldiers, Hanks, was assisting Fredrick on the weapon packs he'll be using since the Atlas soldiers gave themselves an upgrade on their weapons.

"Your weapons will be as much use to you." Hanks said to the soldier, as he inspected his HBRa3 with an ACOG scope and it the was in the color of black and red, also it was equipped with fast mag, and auto piercing rounds. "They've been modified after some of our missions with the Sentinels, and we've been given complaints about their disadvantages but we got them in perfect shape."

Archangel looked at the gun and then aimed it out to the fake holographic targets, then he fired out a spray of bullets, but only one at a time as he broke down the whole line of red enemies, which disintegrated once it was hit. He didn't reload, but then he did so when the sight of two targets from the side caught his attention and shot them down on the head, nearly getting their chest. The target range was halted before he had a chance to protest, and he was given his next gun.

"We also took the liberty to adjust your weapons so they could fit in the mission." Hanks handed a MORS that was equipped with a Thermal, it acted as a scope for a sniper rifle, and it still fitted well for him. "Try shooting it at that metal wall, there's about three targets behind it." Hanks pointed at the wall of metal that was covering said targets and had somehow appeared on the simulation.

"Why? is it because you wanted to test the impact of the bullet?" Fredrick asked, giving his other gun away and was now pointing his sniper out to the wall.

"If it were up to me, yes." Archangel didn't smile at that comment, he just focused on the metal wall, and he fired out one bullet at the wall, and to his amazement, the bullet broke through it entirely, and created a small hole that left it's mark that it was hit, also the gun didn't make any sound like any gun would do.

He reloaded it after the bullet casing fell to the floor, and looked at it with amazement, "You did a lot of good work on this."

"That's not all of it though, we have more things to show you." Hanks took out a magazine which had normal looking bullets, but they were coated in silver. "We've researched on some of the faunus members and we've learn that they, including the outcasts, have this thing called Aura that protects them from any sort of dangers, but it recharges after some damage is taken or until they get killed, so we made some Anti-aura bullets."

"That sounds like a bad name."

"You'll get used to that, if you ever wanted to."

"Who should I test this on?" Two faunus members were busy with their guns, trying to attach some scopes on it to study their aim. He aimed at the one who held a rifle, and fired at him, within seconds he was impacted by the bullet and he fell flat on the floor.

"Hey, what the fuck did you do that for?" The partner asked, shocked about the unexpected bullet.

"Good thing it works." Archangel said, he was then moving along and he was introduced to the last thing on the list. the small screen on the tablet revealed the XS1 Goliath, But there was a bit of different things on it.

"some of the goliaths now have a rocket thrusters on their backs so they are like Exosuits, only larger." Hank explained, "The suit now responds quicker thanks to it's enhanced joints, and it come with two sets of homing rockets for collateral damage. there's also two highly explosive rail guns that you can use, but sometimes it might have dual machine guns that can fire three bullets per second."

"It sounds unbelievable when you put it in words," Archangel said, "But that is something I would want to use at this point."

"Glad you like it, but we're not ready to send them to the battlefield yet, since we haven't tested them out on the simulations, perhaps later we could use them."

"I'll be waiting then." Archangel left the place to go off and see what the White Fang was doing, though he really didn't have much of a thing with them, He noticed the grass at the side, which was filled with flowers, so he walked over to them and saw a red rose, which stood out in the field of Sunflowers, and he looked at it real hard. But he turned his head away just as his mind started to remember things, "Stop thinking about her Fredrick." He muttered, he can't forget about that rose, because it reminded him of her.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, I never knew these buildings could be so big!" Ruby said, gazing up at the tall buildings that made New York possible, She and Weiss were far from their location and were now in Midtown West, where they were doing their own style of blending in with the crowd. Ruby could still see the buildings through the big sunglasses, and she was amazed at them, "They're a larger than the CCT tower."<p>

"I'm not even sure if it'd possible for us to even try to top something like that." Weiss had to agree with Ruby on the fact that the tall scale buildings like these were much more beautiful and a lot harder to master for Vale construction workers if they ever saw one, it would put their work to shame.

The Schnee Heiress said, "It must've taken years to make something like this, "

"I have to take a picture." Ruby was going to get her scroll out, but Weiss stopped her.

"No! We can't use our phones out here!" She said, " Everyone's watching us, and we're gonna be questioned about our phones that are nothing like theirs, so just wait until nighttime or something."

"Sorry, I won't do anything like that." The Grimm reaper put her head down, but she began to look around the town, seeing more of the sights, "Do you think some of these schools think of us as the bad guys or the good guys?"

"Judging from our actions, we're considered bad to them," Weiss had no doubts on her answer, "But they don't wield weapons or fight monsters, They just gain knowledge for the future."

"Then it's i a good thing i never enrolled in those academies."

"And this could be coming from someone who might not last a full day in there."

Ruby didn't see any school around, and she only saw cars, buildings and people walking by. The fact that this place was unlike anything she'd ever seen before was just their problem, if they wanted to get back home, they needed to find out how. Ruby was glad enough to see some of the sights that this placed offered the two, and Weiss had to enjoy just as much of it as she can, since all of this was going to be their home for quite a while.

"Where should we head to first?" She asked her leader, "We got a whole day to enjoy ourselves."

"How about we head over to the large park." Ruby looked at the small map they found somewhere, "It looks enjoyable other than the-" In the next moment, a large explosion interrupted the two, and the rest of the crowd's lasting peace. That came from a different street, and everyone's attention was turned to it, there was very few screams to be heard, since they were not in any way injured, unless there would be more coming. "What was that?"

The sirens of the police were heard next, and then there was another loud boom that made everyone turn to it, but it was a bit far away from their position. Right above the people, there was a VTOL from Atlas and it was armed with weapons, many of the people chose the best option to panic again, and to cause an inconvinent crash of vehicles. One of them had to drive his way out of the block, but that was before a different car began to accelerate, and crash on the truck of the one in front of it. Cars were turned into a bad option and they deserted them to the flying vehicles. The aerial vehicle didn't detect Ruby or even Weiss, it planned to, but the orders say otherwise, so it ascending in the air a little more, and them flew away from them.

The threat wasn't over yet, as the sudden appearance of more Atlas vehicles came soaring through the sky, and then they were being allied with the sudden White Fang bullheads that flew out into the open. Ruby took the sunglasses off, and was worrying about the new problem that had risen to the people of the city, they were being attacked. Somewhere else, Jaune and Pyyrha were being pushed aside as more people ran as fast as they could and bumped into one another, tripping over some people into danger, even both of them were skeptical about this.

The Atlas VTOLs and the White Fang bullheads were soaring all over the place, just focusing on their objective, meanwhile, Velvet, Coco, Neptune and Cardin got out of the coffee shop and saw this unexpected chaos coming to the city, and there was more people passing by to get out of the place. "Oh no." The bunny faunus muttered to herself, she turned to the street, and watched people pass by her and her allies, but of course they were passed aside, and either got out of the way or fell on the ground, nearly getting trampled by them. Velvet was moved aside, and her top hat fell off revealing her bunny ears, but she was not focusing on hiding now, she was worried about the situation. Luckily for her an Atlas vehicle was flying by them and went off somewhere easily.

Without even thinking of how this could get them in any more danger, she turned to her teammates. "Guys, get your weapons and combat gear ready." she announced, "We're gonna fight for some answers."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, i didn't think this would be so long. If you had noticed, we have a new character in this story. Credit goes to phillipf1114 for allowing me to use his OC character, Fredrick Johnson (Also known as Archangel). Thanks for your help.<br>**

**As always, hope you enjoyed. Please review, compliment on some things, and I'll see you guys next time. Bye.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to Operation: Outcasts, where things can get epic...maybe. These chapters are getting a lot more longer each time aren't they, but anyways, things are going a bit well for now, but I also have to take care of my new story Atlas High, but I'm still doing my best, so thanks to everyone for your support and let's get this thing started.**

**Disclaimer: I have no affliction with** _RWBY _**or **_Call Of Duty_** or anything but the plot, I'm just a big fan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

The problems had already began to increase higher and higher, and that was what this situation was like. The entire city was evacuating from their homes and their lives, because of the sudden arrival of Atlas, and their weird looking friends. The enemy soldiers were not firing at the innocent civilians, that was not what they were supposed to do, instead they were ordered to cause everyone to evacuate the entire city of New York in order to kill off the outcasts, because if they're still alive, they might be fighting against them, and they only know that they might lose their long streak of victory if they joined the Sentinels.

They used the White Fang allies to drive the citizens away since they were also qualified as Outcasts, and with their dangerous weapons, they were easily able to drive them out. The main objective was to kill the outcasts, and they needed to do it as well as they can since they also have to get rid of the Sentinels with their newest weapon. So far their first part of the plan was going well, but they needed to find the outcasts now, that would also be easy since they would be the only few people left in the city. Only a few Atlas aerial vehicles landed on the buildings and let their soldiers out to do their work, but others kept going through the air to alert everybody of their presence.

Ruby and Weiss were looking at the air ships that belonged to the White Fang and (possibly) their new allies, They couldn't just believe that they weren't the only ones that had travel to this planet, their enemies had, and they had some reinforcements. "Oh no, this can't be good." Weiss opened up her bag and got out Mytrenaster then zipped up her bag and grabbed it, "Ruby, we got to get out of here."

"Alright, you lead the way!" Ruby got her Crescent Rose out and then carried her bag to follow the heiress to run out of the block and head out to somewhere safe. They only passed by very few citizens, they would be scared of them but they were already scared of the Atlas forces heading there way. Once they headed for the road, they turned left and ran off to avoid any or all of the ships that were scaring the people away, although they don't know their real purpose. The two members of RWBY headed to the side and watched many people try their best to get away from the ships, and they managed to succeed in doing so, the girls had only one option to use, and that was to hide again, although they couldn't find a proper hiding place to to, so there needed to be a new option now.

She saw that chance to hide and she began to head for that direction, "Get in the buildings now!" She began to head for the right side which had some buildings that were shops and then she rammed right in the small shop, she got on her feet again and backed away to the end of it, where Ruby finally caught up to her.

"There's so many ships out there!" She said, dropping her bag and then releasing the contents out, "Should we go out there and fight?"

"I'm not going to even try your suggestion Ruby, we'd be killed by that amount of enemies." Weiss also took out her stuff from her bag to change, "We're not going to be safe now that the White Fang has come to us."

"Are they after us?"

"If I knew the answer, i would've told you by now." Weiss took her combat skirt out and headed off to the corner to change.

Somewhere else, Jaune and Pyyrha were going through the same process. They had to get off the streets, and they were in danger of being seen by the ships that had already struck fear into everyone's eyes. They ran across the street, and there was a fire escape that they could get on and hide from the danger, Pyyrha went first, and climbed the ladder, while Jaune had to follow her and climb on up to hide in one of the small rooms. Pyyrha quickly got her shield out from the bag and then slammed it right on the window, "Get in!"

Jaune went in first, and Pyyrha had to get in as well, they avoided the window and stayed away from it while the screams of people were being heard throughout the street. "What is going on?" Jaune asked, not expecting any of this to happen as well as everyone else.

"The city is being invaded by an enemy force." The champion of Sanctum said, looking out the window for only a little bit, "some of them are from our world."

"So then it could be the White Fang who's attacking us." Jaune answered, "But there was also a couple of ships we never saw, they might've been collabortaing with each other."

"That doesn't sound right, the humans and the White Fang don't work well together, so there has to be a reason why they're working together." Nikos and Arc stayed where they are, and hoped that this would all end soon enough. However, though most of them were hiding, one group was charging in for a fight.

Velvet, Coco, Cardin and Neptune were all in their combat gear and were heading their way to find one of the ships that had landed somewhere close to them. The three had their weapons, but Velvet kept remembering that she didn't bring hers since she had to save it for something big, so she had to rely on her skills for now. The four students had avoided most of the people and were now getting close to where one of the VTOLs landed, which was somewhere between the streets and was the only place that was cleared of any civilians.

The VTOL was hovering above three cars, and it brought out seven soldiers, three of which were White Fang members. They were equipped with Exos that allowed them to use Riot Shields, Hover and Boosts, in other words, they were using the Specialist Exos. They dropped down from the vehicle and gave out the signal for the VTOL to fly away and go out somewhere else. The soldiers didn't notice the four outcast targets about to approach them, but the faunus had turned to see them approaching. "We got company!"

The Atlas soldiers were alerted to the presence of the outcast and prepared their weapons, which were mostly rifles and submachine guns, but the faunus that alerted them had an EM1. "Now that was fast." A soldier said to the group, lucky enough for their targets to arrive so they wouldn't waste their time finding them. "Let's fire on my signal."

"There it is." Coco said, she and the group started to check it out from a few feet away, but that was as close as they can get to it, because the soldier let out the signal and his allies fired out at them. They were lucky that the bullets just missed them, and then they backed up from it and headed for cover behind a car. the soldiers fired out their bullets at the vehicle, and they would've gotten the job much quicker if they had been given the bullets Archangel received.

"That's a lot of guys out there!" Neptune shouted through the sound of bullets, getting his gun out, "What's the plan Velvet?"

"We must fight them, and interrogate one of them to find out why they're here!" The faunus kept herself down, and looked under the vehicle. "But don't get careless."

"Whatever you say." Cardin said, but he was only agreeing with the faunus on this situation, and besides when did he ever get careless (Oh yeah, every single time!). Neptune got the head start and headed out to the other taxi vehicles that were bunched up together after the surprise invasion. He fired out his gun and the energy blast only hit the other cars that the two faunus soldiers now decided to go behind. He rolled to the car, and kept firing out at the enemies, hoping to gain a hit. One of the Atlas soldiers tried to rush at the outcasts, but Velvet was able to alert Cardin, so he appeared out of the corner and then swung the mace and hit the soldier to the ground.

The enemies were not going down easily, Neptune fired an electric projectile out at the soldier with a rifle, but with his exo, he was able to use his boosts and move out to the left to avoid it. "Okay that's new." He said to himself, then tried to fire at him again, but only got the same result out of it. The Atlas soldiers now had an advantage once the three human soldiers rushed to the cars and then used their boosts to jump over the cars the outcasts were using as cover.

"Look out!" Coco warned Velvet, but the faunus was to late to respond as one of the soldiers used a boost slam and it impacted the ground a little a knock Velvet off her feet. The soldier was ready to kill her, but the faunus was saved as Coco took action by slamming her hand bag at the soldier's arm and letting him fire off his gun into the sky, not even hitting anything. she then slammed herself at him, then used her hand bag to hit him again and let Velvet get away from the close encounter. Coco was going to finish the soldier off, but he kicked her stomach and she fell to her back, but got up as quickly as she could, she noticed that this guy had something on him, and knew how to use it well. He pulled out a pistol and tried to fire out at the her, but she got to him easily, and kick him for payback.

Cardin was in the cross hairs of a sub machine gun, but as the faunus fired out at him, he spun his mach in front of him and the bullets ricocheted from the mace and hit the walls or windows of a car, The faunus used up an entire clip of his gun, and then ran out to the mace wielding student to punch him, but he avoided it, and then slammed his weapon at his face, and was willing to hit him again, but a soldier was able to slam him away from the downed ally and hit him. He fell right on top of a car, and rolled out to the other side of it, he grunted in anger and gripped his mace hard. the two soldiers fired out at him, but he was able to move from the gunshots and got to the corner of the car to gain in the advantage.

Velvet was behind Neptune as he kept firing out at the soldiers who were trying to get the upper hand again, one of them was swiftly avoiding the energy blasts and he was close to strike him, but he transformed his weapon into a Guandao and hit the soldier hard as he was electrocuted by the strike, but that only left a Faunus to come in and punch Neptune, who flew back and hit Velvet, both of them fell right on the ground, and Coco was quick to act again when she came in from behind and grabbed the soldier before he could get the kill, and then Velvet and Neptune was given enough time to help her out. Velvet ran out to the soldier and kicked him, which caused him to fall on the floor, while Coco fell between him and the ground, she got him off and was seeing more soldiers trying to get them by firing out their guns, luckily she turned her hand bag into a mini gun at a moment's notice and smiled at the soldiers, before letting the bullets fly out of the gun and directly at the soldiers.

The bullets only hit one Atlas soldier and the rest managed to avoid the attacks that were coming at them, one of them was lucky as he pulled out the riot shield that managed to block all the bullets Coco fired, the bullets were no match for the Exo riot shield. As Coco kept firing, she grew angry when she noticed that a simple shield like that defended the person so easily 'Damn, how is something like that able to block my bullets?' She thought to herself. This gave one of the Faunus soldiers the perfect opportunity to use his exo launcher, and it fired out a smoke grenade that hit Coco on her shoulder and then burst out smoke from it, blurring the vision of all those around it. The Atlas soldiers fired again and Coco got down on the ground as they soared through the air, hitting the wall and the windows that was far away from them.

"Advance forward!" The faunus with the EM1 fired and the laser hit the side of the car that the outcasts were still hiding behind, Cardin got out from the behind a car, and hit the soldier with his mace, "Take this!" he shouted after doing so. Velvet was still defenseless against the fight, she kept cowering behind the car, and hoped that the enemies wouldn't get closer to them, but one of them did. After the smoke died down, one of them appeared next to a car, and tried to punch at her, but she dodged it and used her elbow to hit his stomach and hit his face as hard as she could. They only had two guys left to defeat, but then all of a sudden, there was a VTOL appearing and it released out three more soldiers to the fray, then disappeared somewhere to do it's work.

"As if we didn't had any more problems." Cardin said, running from the reinforcements. One of them had an AMR9 with a Hybrid sight and he fired out a few bullets from his magazine, one of them hit the back of Cardin and he fell on the floor. He was glad that he still had a bar of aura on him. The soldiers were ready to gain the upper hand again, but the four outcasts weren't willing to let it happen, they kept fighting back, but they were not going to do this well because of their Exos. Coco got behind cover and she was next to Velvet.

"Velvet, get ready to run at them." She said, adjusting her sunglasses.

"Are you sure about that?" the bunny faunus asked.

"Yeah, now get ready."

"Okay," Velvet turned to Neptune and shouted, "Cover me."

"Yes ma'mn!" Neptune drew their attention by finally electrocution one of the soldiers, and he was taken down easily. Velvet took a deep breath and then got over the car and started running right on top of them, the enemies were beginning to notice her so they focused their attention to her.

"CATCH!" Coco threw out something from her belt and threw it at Velvet, she jumped off the vehicle and she could feel like the world was moving in slow motion. She grabbed small stick and then turned around and let the stick transform itself into a staff that unfolded itself and popped out four blades on the front of it, and she took no hesitation to land on the ground and slam it down, which created an impact of the floor and knocked down everyone around her off their feet.

She stood up after causing the impact and only took a glimpse of her new weapon, it was in a chocolate color and it was in the shape of a staff, luckily she was able to use this well to her advantage. An enemy got up on his feet and tried to get Velvet, but she spun the staff and bashed him out of the way, then saw that there was two more Atlas soldiers who were going to aim at her. She lowered herself and fired out a bolt of lightning from her staff and it took down one of them, while the other used his riot shield to defend himself from the blasts.

Unfortunately, he was vulnerable to the blast that Neptune sent out from his gun, and he was unconscious. The last Faunus was up and he drew out a katana from his back and charged out at Velvet, she turned to face him, and he brought the weapon down at her, she swung hers, and at the end of her staff drew out a blade of a sword from it that blocked the katana from reaching it's target.

She pushed him back and the soldier fought back, so the bunny faunus needed to rely on defense. the katana was swung to her, so she step-sided it from hitting her armor, then she blocked the next attack as he swung it forward, for her next move, Velvet flipped behind her and used her dust blast from the staff to launch in a fireball, which almost hit the soldier and instead destroyed a car behind him into flames.

She struck back and kicked his stomach, then she tried to swing her sword-staff at him, but it only hit the blade of his katana, but she was able to kick him again, and this time she used dust to fire out a bolt of lightning at him, just as he was electrocuted and he fell down on the street in defeat. The faunus started breathing and she fell to her knees wiping the sweat off her forehead. She couldn't take that much pressure from this fight now that it was over, "Oh my..that was rough." She muttered.

"Nice one Velvet." Neptune said to her, going to her position and getting her up on her feet. "That was impressive."

"Thanks Neptune." She said, "And thanks for the weapon Coco."

"Your welcome, I picked it up from some other student, I'm sure he won't be missing it soon." The leader of team CFVY smiled at her friend, then walked over to one of the faunus soldiers that were still dizzy after the fight, he almost made a run for it just when Coco grabbed the guy's arm. "Hang on buddy, we have a few questions for you."

"P-P-Please don't hurt me!" He replied in fear, trying to get away from Coco's grasp.

"We won't if you answer, " She moved the soldier down to the side of a car, he was a faunus with elf-like ears and he had his mask nearly broken to reveal his face, "First off, we want to know what the hell is going on."

"We...We were sent here to cause the city to evacuate."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Neptune asked, but then he stopped talking since he wasn't much into interrogation tactics.

The soldier answered, "The White Fang and Atlas, we were sent to do just that, and to find the targets."

"And who are the targets?" Coco asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" The soldier smiled a little, "You're them."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean buddy?" Cardin replied.

"It means that you guys are the targets, couldn't you tell?" He pointed at all four of the people in front of him, "Outcasts are the enemies! Remember? That's you guys!" Coco nearly had the urge to slap he guy to shut him up. Cardin, however, didn't hold that urge, he immediately punched his face.

"Hey, what the fuck Winchester?" Coco turned to the leader of team CRDL, "We weren't supposed to harm him!"

"Well, I wasn't going to let him complain about us being enemies the entire time!"

"That really hurt, you know that?!" The faunus rubbed the cheek that was punched, he had his aura depleted which explained the mark on his face, "Why did you had to hit me so hard!"

Cardin smile and wanted to do it again, but Coco grabbed his arm before he could even do it. "Oh no, you're not gonna pull off another punch Winchester!"

The Faunus just watched the two bicker about their problem, so he just decided to leave and call in for back up, but Velvet pointed her sword-staff at his throat, he surrendered immediately, and stayed where he was. "I'm not going to hurt you if you cooperate with us."

"What else do you want, I've already told you what we're doing."

" I only want to know one thing," she said, "Why would you work for Atlas, especially since your faunus and you don't go along well with humans?"

"Did it look like we had a choice?" The soldier answered, "We needed to do so, because if we do, then we could leave our mark on the world itself, can I go now?"

"Sorry, but that won't happen for a while." Velvet said, then she bashed the staff right on his face, and he fell unconscious once he fell on the ground. "Sorry." Cardin and Coco looked just at that moment to see their captive lying on the floor, the. They looked at Velvet.

"Did you find out about something?" the CFVY leader asked the bunny faunus.

"Not really." Velvet felt a bit guilty lying about that, but she figured it really didn't matter to them. "We should keep moving before more of them come." She let the staff fold itself back into a stick, placed it around her belt and started moving away from the battlefield, the rest of the group tagged along with her.

* * *

><p>Not only did the news of the outcast thing finally spread over the globe, but the invasion of Atlas and the White Fang had managed to surface as well. It had been more than three hours since the news spread all over the planet, and the Sentinels were concerned for this bit of news.<p>

"As if we didn't have enough problems already." Merrick told Ilona and Gideon when they were in the briefing room, "We now have a full city evacuating from our enemies, a league of outcasts that are most wanted, and a villainous force that owns a deadly laser."

"All this in one day? Fuck me." Gideon muttered.

"The biggest problem we have is that Atlas and the White Fang own the deadliest weapon we could ever think off." The general pointed at the screen which showed a full scale of a satellite. "We call it the XS1 Vulcan, an old project that was never launched."

Ilona said, "You used to have this weapon before Atlas turned on us, You abandoned the project when you have realized hat it could be the next ODIN."

"Yeah, but trusting Atlas to bury this thing was a big mistake, because they brought it back up and are now using it for their purposes." The Vulcan on the screen was showing it's power by launching a laser down on the ground, "The Vulcan can use laser beam that can fire out of it and cause devastating destruction. Kind of like the Hammer of Dawn."

"The hammer of what?" Gideon said in question. But he never got an answer as Merrick continued debriefing on the situation,

"With the Vulcan, they can use this thing to gain the advantage, and shut us down completely, but they could also take down the Outcasts at this rate." Merrick switched the screens which was showing the eight outcasts, "Which bring us to our next problem; The Outcasts."

"We have two familar ones, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, and we have six others who are their friends." Merrick explained, "Each one of them wields a weapon, somehow, and they can use heir powers or something to escape or help out in situations, but that's all we know for now."

"If they're still heroes, why can't we help them out?" Asked Ilona.

"They are outcasts, that is the only reason, and they have killed some of our people years ago, do you want a repeat of that?"

"The eight outcasts are trapped in New York, the entire city is on lock down and also they are the only few people left out in the city while Atlas forces swarm all over the place." Gideon responded, "We can't go there due to the risk of being shot down by Atlas."

"They're crazy enough to even do this, if they just want to get rid of the outcasts, then why would they just invaded a whole city just to do this?"

"If I had known, I would've told you." Gideon notice the screen change to an entire map of New York and there was an Atlas symbol around it, "What do we do about that?"

"From our position, we're not going to interfere with the outcasts, that's Atlas' job." Merrick said, "We're not gonna risk our men there, we have to focus on the Vulcan problem and try to destroy it."

"Yes sir," Ilona said.

Gideon replied, "Wouldn't the outcasts be a bigger threat of they escape out of the city?"

"That would have to be answered if they ever do Gideon," Merrick said, turning to the soldier, "But for now, we have to focus on trying to get pass the Vulcan at all cost. There's no telling what they could be doing with it-"

"ATTACK!" All of a sudden, two soldiers popped right in the room and fired their guns out at the open, their weapons were loaded with paintballs and they were shooting at everything in sight. These two soldiers were having loads of fun, but although they were causing loads of mischief doing so.

After they finished their entire round of paint balls, they only managed to hit he ground, and hit Gideon's face, Ilona's side and the table, Merrick was untouched by the paint balls. Gideon turned to the general and replied, "I told you bringing in paint balls was a bad idea."

* * *

><p>Back at the abandoned city, Ruby and Weiss were wandering through the long streets to get to the park, they were armed since no one was there to protest against this. Ruby had her Crescent Rose in it's rifle form, she kept looking at the streets with it's scope to see if there was anyone coming out to them.<p>

"We're almost at the Park, hopefully there isn't any more of those soldiers out there." Weiss said, she sheathe her rapier and sat down on the hood of a car. "Is there anyone near us?"

"Um...not really," Ruby looked through her scope and could only see some things in the far distance, there was a small patrol group behind them, An Atlesian Paladin that was walking with four human soldiers, they were scouting the place just to find one of the outcasts. They walked to the right, disappearing in sight, leaving Ruby to look at some other street.

All she could see was a street full of bunched up cars on the left, and there was a small blockade of them on the right, "We're good." Ruby put her weapon away, then started to relax by leaning on a vehicle, "I guess your plan for hiding is more necessary."

"One day in, and we already have a lot of problems, " Weiss said, "Why did the White Fang decided to pay a visit and invade the city?"

"It could be for their villainous purposes, but I don't even know." Ruby was going to lie on the car, but right then her scroll started ringing the ringtone of her song, she looked at the caller, "It's Velvet." She answered, "Hello?"

"Ruby, are you there?"

"Yeah, velvet what happened, did you get out of the city?"

"No, we're stuck in here too." She sounded a bit well, "But we found some information about this whole thing, the White Fang has been collaborating with Atlas."

"Atlas...?"

"Atlas is a private military company that almost took over the entire world and they have a very powerful arsenal! They invaded the city just to kill us!"

"But why would they want to do that?" Ruby asked, she expected an answer, but there wasn't one.

"Sorry, my friends didn't get enough information." The Faunus on the phone lied, "I already warned Jaune of this, just make sure you and Weiss are safe."

"We will, bye." Ruby put her scroll down, and Weiss turned to her partner.

"So, Atlas is responsible for this?" She said, but she wasn't asking, "Great, this is ridiculous,"

"I actually just figured out that they have the same name as the military from our world. Weird." Ruby took her weapon out and looked through the scope, she then saw something far behind them, a low hovering tank. "We got a tank coming from behind, nice design."

"Ruby, we might as well get out of it's way." Weiss could see the tank just about to head towards their direction, but it was going a little slow since some of the cars were in the way. She backed away, and Ruby just stood by and kept looking at the tank, as it turned the cannon head to them.

"Okay...coming!" Ruby backed up and then proceeded to follow Weiss and that was just when it fired it's main cannon and then destroyed two vehicles in a fiery explosion, alerting the two and then causing them to flee. "Let's get out of here!" The two members of RWBY started heading in the park, trying to avoid the hovertank from coming at them. This might've caused the supporting soldiers to hear that and then come to the noise to help out.

The park was losing some of the leaves since it was close to the winter time, so there was only branches and just some grass on the ground.

The two started running to the right, and they couldn't see the hovertank coming for them. It fired and then it hit one of the trees, knocking it down to the grass. The tank could only advance so far, but the soldiers we're going to get closer to them just as a few of them were now showing up.

The two now ran through the trees just to hide from the enemies, but they weren't going to be stopped by that, some of them were managing to get to their position and one of them fired out a tactical grenade out in the trees. It easily found the two targets, so they fired at them only to get not much good results from the trees.

The two outcasts were out of the woods and were now near the edge of a pond, someone had a laser-guided rocket launcher and he fired it out to the two. Although Weiss was easily able to get away from it, the rocket hit the ground and Ruby was pushed back from the force of the explosion and fell right in the pond. She swam out of it, swinging her arms out.

"COLD, IT'S SO COLD, TOO COLD!" Ruby shouted, paddling her way to the edge of the pond, and getting up from the water, Weiss grabbed her hand and they kept moving. The soldiers kept pressing on and they fired their guns only to miss them. Once the two were getting a little far away from the enemies who were now going to gang up on them, Weiss leaped from the small bridge and landed on a path far from the sidewalk.

Near there position, there was several Atlas soldiers walking to a part of the park that was covered into an ice rink for people due to it being close to winter, although the weather wasn't completely cold. there was a couple of Atlas soldiers just waiting for the outcasts to show up, Archangel was with them, he wore an Atlas infantry suit and he carried his MORS and his HBRa3 with him as they made their stand near the ice rink.

"They're here!" A sergeant shouted, Archangel lowered himself and pointed the thermal MORS at the trees, just a soon as the two showed up, he fired his bullet and that bullet was silent enough to hit the tree and cause it to lose some of it's structure. Weiss and Ruby heard that sound of the bullet hitting the tree, so they turned to the high level of the park to see the soldiers that were now arming their guns at them.

"Great, looks like we have to fight our way through this!" Weiss took out her rapier and started to charge in to the fight, "let's go!"

"Alright then!" Ruby took out Crescent Rose and fired behind her to create speed and rush to the fight on the skating rink, but then there was a problem at that moment. As Ruby got foot on the rink, her feet immediately slipped off and she fell right on the cold ground that was ice. "Ouch!" She got up and tried to walk but she was still slipping due to the ice. The atlas soldiers fired their guns at the girl, so she used her weapon to shoot the ground and move away from the bullets, but that only made it worse as she didn't get far enough and rolled through the place.

"Let's get down there!" One of them shouted, then the Atlas soldiers started to run form their station and jump on the ice rink, but even they had problems as they started to slip on themselves and hit the floor just as they got on it. "Oh shit, this is a problem!" One of them said, firing out his gun in the air. This problem didn't last long however as each one was using their swords to stick on the ice, they borrow them from the White Fang.

Ruby was sliding on her back, so she turned her scythe into a rifle and fired out her gun to the snipers on top of the rink. She hit one as he was thrusted back, and she took this time to try and stay on her feet. Once she did, she slammed down her rifle that transformed into a scythe again and let the blade stick on the ice so that she can grab her weapon and try to fight the enemies.

Weiss was going to have an easier time taking down the Atlas forces, for a girl who's familiar with the winter time and the ice, she knew just how to get across this. 'Make way for the Ice Queen'. She thought to herself, using that nickname they keep calling her, surely this performance of hers will prove the nickname.

She jumped on the ice, and a glyph was able to pop up underneath her feet, she was thrown into the fight, and with careful aim, she was heading to the soldier's path. As she was moving very fast, she slashed her rapier once she was able to get close range at an enemy and take him down, then she was able to hit another one by his feet just before she used her right hand to grab a sword and then let go of it just as she did a full circle around it and skate over to the next target.

Some of the soldiers were able to fire their bullets at the enemy, but Weiss was moving swiftly on the ice and when she needed to take a hard turn, she used her free hand to guide her, and touched the ice just before she slammed herself right on a soldier. A soldier fired out a spike drone but it missed and hit the ice next to her, Ruby was able to help out by shooting that soldier and then nearly slipping , just before stabbing the ice again.

Weiss started skating on the ice with her boots, since they were like ice skates now, and she jumped over a soldier just before swinging her rapier and attacking a guy's back before landing on her feet and continue skating. Ruby was doing a bit well as she kept firing her scythe-rifle at the snipers above, but she could only take down about three out of five of them. Her magazine ran low, so as she tried to move, she took it out and then reloaded it with a different magazine. Weiss was able to see her nearly slip, but then she had an idea coming up.

"Ruby," she shouted out to her leader, "Get ready!" Before she could even ask, she got to Ruby, skated past her and then steadied herself to point her rapier and turn the revolver chambers on her weapon for a glyph to appear, Ruby noticed this and drew a sign of panic.

"Hey wait, I'm not eve-WWUUUAAAHHHH!" She was launched in the air by Weiss' glyph and she was give this moment to finally see what Weiss meant, she let the scythe turn itself into a rifle again and she was able to fire on some of the soldiers below her. From her perspective, she took down about two of them on the head, just before falling back on the ground.

As Weiss started skating around her opponents as her new way of fighting, a soldier was ready to fire at her with his gun, but then Ruby fell right on top of him. Once he broke her fall, the leader of team RWBY could see an enemy approaching her, but right then Weiss was able to come out and flip in the air before landing on top of the soldier, and then pose a swan-like position.

Ruby looked at her after getting up, and said, "Showoff."

"Hey!" Weiss moved through to fire a glyph beneath her again, and this time she jumped off of it and land on top of the rink. The three soldiers, including Archangel was surprised as she appeared right near them. Weiss focused on attacking the ones next to her, so she swung her rapier at the first person she saw, and then she moved quickly to hit the other soldier.

Archangel used his Exo ability and activated Exo Mute device, which made him move without even making a single sound for a short time. He wasn't using his weapons , but he did know how to use his fists. As Weiss turned around, she was instantly hit in the face by the punch of the Exo and then she was pushed back to the rink, and before falling down, she grabbed the railing and saw the Atlas soldier firing out his gun, but she let go just as he fired his bullets.

Weiss landed on her back, and she got up quickly and grabbed her weapon. "Ruby, we have to get out of here!"

"Good idea!" Ruby immediately fired a bullet out at an enemy, and let Weiss come to her to escape the fight. She used a glyph again and jumped out to the top, this time Ruby followed her route and fired her gun at the ground to make her get off the ground and then get on the top. Archangel was just about to fire, but then he was unable to shoot as Ruby landed right in front of him. Sure, he was fine taking on legends but this one was different.

Ruby didn't hesitate, so she dashed out of there with her semblance and knocked the soldier down, after letting him spin around until he was completely dizzy. After getting upon his feet, he watched the two leave the area and head for the outside of the park, he noticed a rose petal on the ground. He picked it up and then heard a voice in his head.

"May you always remember me as your pretty rose." A female voice rang in his ear, and then passed by once Fredrick let go of the rose petal and let it fall on the ground. He put his head down and muttered something.

One of the soldiers ran to him and aimed out at the distance, "Let them go." Archangel put the gun down, "There's no point in chasing them."

"Hey, what did I miss!" The hovertank from earlier was right in the park and the driver was in question due to the fact that there was a lot of swords on the ice rink.

"Nothing really," Archangel lied, he walked away from the soldiers and left himself feeling empty and emotional about those roses and the voice, "Ruby Rose...why do you remind me of her?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was crazy. Maybe a little too crazy, but I'm not really sure. Credit goes to XDANTE1 and phillipf1114 for the idea of Velvet's new weapon. There really isn't much to say now, but thanks everyone for your support.<br>**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review, compliment on some things, and I'll see you guys next time. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome me back to Operation: Outcasts, things are not looking so good for me at the moment, but I'm not gonna let it stop me. This chapter isn't my best, sorry, I've been busy lately.**

** There really isn't much to say, but enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic other than the plot. I'm just a fan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Somewhere else after two of the three outcast groups had fled from Atlas forces, or even took some of them, there was only one left that they could take down. Jaune Arc and Pyyrha Nikos were located somewhere in Kips Bay, in one of the two wide buildings that was between a small park. Both the White Fang and Atlas squads were called in to neutrilize the targets in the building and get this job done for now, due to the others kicking their asses earlier, they decided to call in support. The faunus took the liberty to use a goliath, and an enhanced one in order to show them they mean business, and the other atlas members were now going to use an EM1 with a diamond camouflage and an IMR with a grenade launcher on it.

They weren't going to charge in with force just yet, so they were now using a Fly Drone to scout the building and indentify the targets. The small drone started fluttering through the air and headed through the doorway and headed through the large entreance hall that was huge and filled with only a desk with a computer and there was a few stairs that lead upstairs, but there was a lot more stairs leading to the top of the building. The drone flew through the air, not really finding much besides stuff that had been abandoned by the original owners and potentially the workers of the office since this place looked percisely like one.

The drone went up to the fourth floor of the place, and there was the two targets, a blonde kid with a classic sword and shield, who was lying at the side of a desk, and near him was his partner, a female warrior with red hair, and a rifle in her hands and a shield on her back, sitting on a chair. The drone started identifying the targets, the girl was code named, "The Autumn Avenger" and the guy was code named, "The guy who shouldn't even use a sword and shield because it's pretty stupid in the future" or for short, "The lame guy".

"It's going to get dark in a few hours," The Lame guy said, "We might need to find a better place for shelter." He stood up and leaned on the desk, "Hopefully Ruby and the others are getting the same idea."

"Let's be glad we got the message from Velvet." The avenger replied, spinning on her chair, "With those Exosuits, the enemy is sure to find us with those marvelous inventions."

"What would happen if we happen to get a few for the students at Beacon?" asked the male target, "It would really help them on their training, and fight more Grimm that we'd expect to fight."

"If we do find some, then that could be a good idea, but we just need to know how those things work."

"Good point, this place is far more advanced than us in combat." The screen of the drone backed away from the targets and it started to deactivate itself. The Atlas soldier who was using it put the tablet down and then got his gun.

"Get ready for infiltration!" The soldiers burst through the two doors and were now inside the place, preparing their firearms and pressed forward to the stairs. A goliath was walking towards the stairs but a soldier stopped him from even trying. "Stay here and guard the main enterance," He said to the faunus.

"But i want to come with you guys," He replied as he shook the two armed guns.

"But you climb stairs in that thing, so too bad!" The soldier headed upstairs and left the faunus in the suit just looking at his back with a vilianious face. The soldiers were now getting nearer and nearer to the outcasts as they started to use their Exo abilities which was mostly Cloak, and they were able to move freely, but in doing so, making some sort of noise. This alerted the two as they turned their heads to the sound of a vase falling down from a desk.

"What was that?" Jaune got his sword out to face whoever it was that made this sound, Pyyrha did the same, arming her rifle at the desks of the office. The sound was now coming a bit closer, footsteps could be heard as if it was a horror movie, but she then saw some movement, before she had even a reaction, something was thrown next to their feet, and this little thing was in the form of a frag grenade.

"JAUNE, GET BACK!" Pyyrha had made her move and backed away from the grenade while getting her shield out, Jaune had himself getting away from the threat just as it had exploded and it pushed back the knight and he landed on his back on top of a desk, letting go of his sword and then landing on the floor. Pyyrha was on the floor with her back being a little bruised, but she brushed it aside and got on her feet. "Jaune?"

"I'm alright...I think." Jaune was breathing loudly, clearly not expecting an explosion at this moment, but that didn't stop there. As soon as he turned to the left from where the explosion came, A quick punch sent him flying again and he was on the floor again, Pyyrha saw an Atlas soldier with a rifle in his hands, she quickly fired her gun and killed him off, then she saw the enemies coming at them. She had her rifle transform into an Xiphos and then charged at the enemy with her shield bashing the first enemy that was going to make contact, and fired out a spray of bullets from his gun in at the ceiling.

Once the guy was down, she had a few enemies in the room with her so, she jumped over and desk and kick the head of a White Fang member, then let a human soldier try to shoot at her with his shotgun, only for her to block it with the shield and then slashed his chest with her weapon. The next soldier began to run at her and try to bash her, but she stepped away from him and got him with the shield just before she kicked him from his feet, and that was just when a soldier fired at her, This time she rolled away from the line of bullets just to let her weapon turn into a rifle and then shoot his chest.

Jaune had straighten himself up and some soldiers were coming out at him and they fired out an IMR at him, He blocked the laser with his shield and it didn't make one dent on it. He started running to the right and the soldiers fired out at them, but he was now getting the upper hand and he swung the sword and took down a soldier. The enemies were still advancing to him, so Jaune hit one with the shield and then slashed his sword at the one next to him. He seemed to be doing a lot better at this fighting thing, and he ran over to the other room where Pyyrha was knocking down a soldier by kicking his knees and then hitting him on the back with her elbow.

She smiled once he appeared and then fired her rifle at the stairway where the soldiers were coming at them. Jaune came in front of Pyyrha and put his shield in the front to keep her protected, Nikos fired her rifle and the soldiers were getting hit, but some of them were getting up there with a different style. One of them used his boosts to jump over his buddies and then created a boost slam which knocked them off their feet. Pyyrha quickly fired her gun at the soldier, killing him after two shots and then getting up to repeat her progress, but then another explosion caused her to be pushed from her back and the floor next to them gave way and a large hole replaced it, and letting some cracks of rubble fall down to the next hole.

There was more Atlas soldiers down there, with a few White Fang goons assisting them, Jaune grabbed one of the dead soldier's grenades and threw it in, hoping for an explosion to take them down, but instead it was a Stun grenade, and the results came as a light began to flash out at everyone and blind them for only a few seconds, it gave the outcasts enough time to strike in first. Jaune went first and landed on top of a soldier then rolled away from him just as he continued to slash a few of the stunned enemies, Nikos went next and landed at the center, and just in time because the soldiers were regaining their vision.

Nikos swung her shield at the first person and then swung her Xiphos at a faunus, then she threw her shield at an opponent who was about to fire a grenade launcher and Pyyrha ducked from her own defense weapon and it hit someone from behind, She jumped and grabbed it in midair and let her Xiphos transforms into a Javelin. She threw it at a soldier, who had a Heavy Shield and it stuck right on it, The soldier placed the shield down and took out an IMR, to fire at the avenger. She blocked it with her shield and it was unable to get her, the laser overheated and she started running to the soldier. She jumped on her Javelin to boost her up and grabbed her shield with both hands and hit the shoulder on his chest to take him down.

She was then ambushed by a faunus with a knife, and he rushed forward with Exo Overclock and he thrust his knife forward to kill her, or at least injure her, but thanks to her semblance and the knowledge that the exosuit was metal-like, she used her ability to make the suit's arm adjust itself away from her and it looked like she had nothing to do with it. She kicked him and took him down with the shield, she grabbed her Javelin from the heavy shield and noticed more gunshots from downstairs, so she headed down there to check it out.

Jaune was doing well, He blocked a few of the bullets in the conerence room, and he was able to swing the sword at percisely the right time, taking down a soldier next to him. He smiled after getting better and better, there was one soldier with an XMG with the Bread and Butter camoflage, Jaune was on top of the table, and the soldier was firing bullets from both of his machine guns. He blocked them with the shield and kept that stance just until the soldier started running low on ammo. Jaune was now charging at the soldier, but he got on the table and blocked the arm that held the shield and used his free hand to punch him.

Jaune was pushed back from the punch and he crashed through the glass wall that seperated the room and the hall, Pyyrha saw him crashing on the floor and rolling the rest of the way to the stairs, but not falling down on them. Pyyrha fired her rifle's bullets and it took the enemy down to keep Jaune safe, but she turned to see that he had already went downstairs. The knight was near the entreance, but then there was a goliath waiting for him.

"Okay Arc, It's just one guy with a mech suit," He muttered to himself for courage, "I can do this!" The goliath decided to show itself off and use one of it's rail guns to shoot at some stairs and then demolish it and let the steps toppled down on itself, possibly ruining the hand rails, then it looked at Jaune with a smile on his face. "I _Cannot_ do this!" The Goliath fired a rail gun and Jaune blocked it, but he was pushed back by it's sudden explosion and crashed through the back entrance which was where the small bunch of trees were. The goliath advanced forward, and pointed it's rail gun at the knight, but then someone interrupted him.

Pyyrha jumped from the set of stairs and threw her Javalin at the enemy, only to stab it right on the front of it. She got on the mech suit and was now trying to take it down. Jaune got up and headed to the Goliath to fight it, The arms were firing off the guns but it was not hitting anything so he started swinging his sword, but he got hit by one of the arms. Pyyrha took her Javelin off the chest of the machine, but it used a jet pack from it's back to advance forward to get Jaune, though Nikos started bashing the guy's head, but it was protected by his helmet. The Goliath used the jet pack to go to the back wall and cause Nikos to drop her weapon to the ground a few feet away from them, luckily Jaune was near it.

"Jaune, grab my weapon!" Pyyrha ordered, and her partner obeyed by rushing to it and picking it up, he stood right on the path of the Goliath, "Shoot him!" Jaune tried to get the Javelin to turn into a rifle, and it sucuceed to do what it was told to, but in doing so, he ended up getting hit by the back of the weapon. The javelin was now a rifle again and he aimed the iron sights at the head of the enemy, Pyyrha was on the arm of the weapon, he fired it, but it only hit the helmet.

The Knight was now avoiding the next rail gun attack, and he tried to fire the gun at it, but it only dented the armor of it. They were going nowhere at this rate, Pyyrha was knocked away from the Goliath and got to the soldier's body to pull out a grenade, she switched the ability and it changed to EMP, she pulled out the pin and threw it at the feet of the armed soldier. It detonated and it caused the enemy to fall on it's knees, showing signs that it was affected by the weapon. Jaune threw her weapon back at her, and she let it become a Xiphos and stabbed the Goliath on it's back, breaking apart some of it's systems, and she pulled the soldier off the mech with brute force and he fell on the floor.

Jaune punched him on the back and he finally gave up, The knight started breathing heavily and let his shield turn into a holster and steahte his sword.

"Are you okay Jaune?" Pyyrha took a step forward to comfort her friend.

"I'm fine," The knight fell to his knees and kept thinking of this encounter, "I just couldn't take much of this."

"You will get used to it, But that was impressive." Pyyrha kneel next to Jaune and put her arm around him.

"Thanks," He said, the two were now finished with this task, and they only have to find shelter for the rest of the night, but perhaps they would take a break here for a few more minutes just to calm down after their encounter, they deserved it and so did their friends.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in China, there was a small place that Atlas Forces were residing, some were returning from New York to give out an update on their mission to their commanding officer, or other important people, Neo was not one of them, but of course, she had to give out the news to Irons, the ice cream girl walked through a small garden, not even gaining the attention of the soldiers due to her level of possible creepiness.<p>

The small place was where Irons was hiding, Neo walked right to the small building, where there was two Atlas military soldiers standing guard of the door, armed with an XMG. "What's the password?" One of them said, he had somehow got his hands on the Goliath voice equipment and he sounded like a robot. Neo didn't need to speak, she swung her closed umbrella and hit one of their heads, then she bashed his back and then kicked him to the ground.

Neo turned to the other soldier, who backed away from her and opened the door for her. Due to the orders, he had to follow her inside to the leader's room to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid on the way. The two went up the stairs near the wall, and headed over to the front door of the office. The door was entirely made of glass, and it looked like there was two soldiers in there, right near the entrance and holding their ground.

Irons was sitting on his chair, watching a screen showing some chaos going down at New York. There was mentionings of a riot against Atlas and their invading plans for the outcasts, but they were not voting for the outcasts to be free since there was more riots about that cause to end. This had been going on for at least an hour or so before it had decreased almost entirely, now there was silence across the town as they tired to live thier lives while the city was still under siege. Irons turned his chair to Neo.

"Good to see you again Neo, how are you feeling?" His response was normal and polite enough, but the girl always stayed silent, a nod was her answer. "Good, have you heard any of the reports from our soldiers?" Neo shook her head at that question, of course she wouldn't know, she wasn't supposed to.

"Did Archangel say anything about the mission?" The silent girl shook her head again, "Just as he thought, he really thinks that he could just complete this without any assistance, but I understand that." Neo didn't had anytime to talk with Archangel before he departed to New York, she had a feeling that the guy was feeling a bit mysterious like her.

"He's most likely going to respond when he needs to, although he wouldn't want to at a time like this, he's just a bit too careful about the mission, outcasts are a dangerous enemy." Irons didn't smile. "But you and your pack of animals are the only ones we can trust for now, We're not aiming for the same goal. But at least you know how to fight."

"And if there's another thing they can do, it's acting like us. But by the time when we win this war, just watch your backs once we start pointing out guns." Neo nodded as if she was supposed to, she really didn't care for this treaty nor this mission, but anything for the White Fang and their leader.

Right then, one of the soldiers was shown on the screen behind Jonathan, so he turned his chair around to see him. "Irons, we have a problem." He explained, "Some of our groups were killed or unconscious after they encountered the enemy. Turns out the outcasts were much more tougher than we thought, especially that girl with the red ponytail."

"That's a disappointment." Jonathan put his head down, "I'm not paying you to fail Eden, you're tasked with only one mission."

"Yes sir, we can't locate them now at this point, even Archangel is...acting a bit weird lately since our encounter. Would you like to speak to him?"

"No, I'm sure he's doing alright."

"Sir, we might need to bring out the big guns for this fight." The soldier's recommendation was true, since they couldn't even take on eight enemies with weird weapons that transformed into different weapons. "What about an Vulcan attack?"

"We're not risking our weapon for eight targets, we're saving it for something big." Jonathan replied. "Just let Archangel try and work some things out with them." The screen showed the soldier nodded, and then it turned off and returned to the map.

Neo gave Irons a look, her eyes were in the color of Pink. Surely she knew that this meant business for the soldiers, but whatever she was planning to say, she didn't even tell it to Irons, besides, it's for the best.

"Neo, Just stay here for now, we'll need you when we're ready for our next mission." Irons dismissed the girl, she walked away and the soldier didn't follow her back, he just let her go. As she went outside, she kicked a small pebble and opened up her weapon to block out the decreasing sunlight.

She thought it would be good to pay a little visit to the simulation room and see how the Faunus and the Atlas soldiers were doing, perhaps they were getting along well. But however they were not.

As soon as she entered the room, which has become a desert battlefield with tons of destroyed buildings and lots of damaged vehicles, there was Atlas soldiers on one side firing their guns at the enemy, and the White Fang was that enemy, it was also a battle between eleven or more Goliaths against an Atlesian Paladin that was doing well in combat, but it would be taken out moments later by a Stinger.

Neo decided best not to get involved in this fight and just leave.

* * *

><p>After the long day came to a grinding halt, Velvet's group was going back into hiding. They had exited out of West Village and were now in East Village, they still had a long way to go before they finally got to the bridge, and if they were lucky, they could reach it by the next night.<p>

The four of them chose to hide inside a diner, which was parked right next to another one for particular reasons, and sleep there. Velvet was wearing a Onesie which was a brown color and had a small bunny face on it, it looked kind of cute on her. She stood right behind the counter and laided there for a little, she felt exhausted after going through that tough walk trough most of the city, the place was so big, way bigger than Vale in her opinion.

She was beginning to feel a bit tired after earlier, and she would go doze off, but right then someone appeared in front of her. She was glad that it was just Neptune, he wore some pajamas that had a trident symbol on it and some water waves on it's sleeve. "Am I bothering you?" He asked, the bunny faunus shook her head.

"Not really, I'm fine." She just said, the blue hair boy sat down next to her, "So what do you think about the place?"

"I think it's a really beautiful city." He replied, "Even before Atlas hit us, the place looks rather remarkable."

"Good to hear, it's really a shame to see this place all go down in smoke." She turned to the wall.

"I know, I really wanted to see some of the beautiful sights of the city, they have really great landmarks around."

"I guess so...I really wanted to see those too, maybe even take a picture of them." Velvet pulled out her Scroll to prove her point, "Just without all of the soldiers and the chaos. But that's not gonna happen for a long while." She sighed softly and started rubbing her hands, "What are we going to do after all of this is over? What if we can't come back to Remnant?"

"I don't know, but don't think stuff like that, we'll make it back."

"What if the professors hear about this crazy thing? Will they start thinking we're crazy after we tell them about all of this?"

Neptune said, "Maybe they will, but I guess unless we want that to happen, we have to keep this a secret." He patted Velvet's shoulder, "If they ask, we'll just have to tell them."

"Fine, but I'll tell half of it while you back me up." The bunny Faunus was smiling a little.

"What do you think tomorrow will bring?"

"Um, seeing from my perspective, perhaps a lot more explosions and gunfire than today," Velvet had no reason to not see that happen, she turned to the clock. "It's getting very late." After saying this, she yawned lightly, "I should be getting to bed."

"Okay, I'll stay quiet." The blue hair boy just stayed there, and Velvet felt herself ready to fall asleep. Neptune wanted to be a little friendly so he patted her head like a bunny, "Tomorrow is going to be even more crazy."

"But without me to lead you guys." The faunus said, leaning on Neptune's shoulder, and her bunny ears on the side of his face "It could any of you three tomorrow." Neptune forgot about the whole voting thing.

"I'm still going to think of you as a leader Velvet." The huntsmen just stayed where he was, feeling his friend as she began to close her eyes and fall into a deep sleep for the entire night, he was feeling tired too, but he thought it was best to keep her company for a while.

Velvet hoped that she would dream of something beatutiful, the thought of that would help her out. She smiled at the past events they fought together, but that was just only one battle, she still felt a little respected, not just as a teammate but as a leader too. Neptune was supportive of her, and she needed that support from him, he was really kind to his friends, she was glad that he was along for the ride.

somewhere close to them, Coco was watching them for just this moment. She smiled and nodded her head, "Tomorrow is a different day." She whispered to herself, "Let's hope that it doesn't tear us apart."

Watching her friends wasn't going to be a good hobby though, she decided to leave the place and head over to the next diner. The diner was almost exactly the same thing, but it felt a lot more comfortable than the other one. She went through the door, which gave out a bell sound thanks to the bell installed on top of it.

Coco looked around and nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary, she took a few steps forward in and right then someone jumped over the counter and then ran towards the girl, he brought out his weapon and tried to bring it down on her, she blocked the attack with her handbag, then pushed him aside to face him. Through some of the shadows, it was revealed to be Cardin himself.

"Cardin?" Coco said in disbelief, "Why the fuck did you try to hit me?"

"I thought you were a burglar, mostly because your hat made you look like one." The mace wielder put the weapon away and walked back to the counter.

"For your information, it's a beret." She straighten it up a little, "And you're just saying that just to beat me up."

"I would want to do that, I wouldn't want to be stuck with a couple of loser, especially the bunny girl."

"Velvet's not a loser, neither is Neptune. We're all stuck together because his could be the only way to avoid dying by the White Fang and Atlas!"

"You were only lucky today, but tomorrow will be a lot more difficult than you would ever think." Coco wouldn't dare admit it, but Winchester was right about that, the challenges today were only beginner's luck, but things were going to get way more tough.

"Then I suggest you stop acting like an asshole, and help us out here!"

"I am helping out you guys, but I don't even see why we would do that since we're all hunted by some military force and some freaks!" Cardin shook his fist, "I would've ended up with anyone else but you guys, And I would surely want to be out of this city, but we're not doing shit!"

"We're having a lot of problems, We need to take care of ourselves-"

"does it matter to you and your friends about that? We don't have any time for that, we need to escape the city and get back home before you get us all killed!"

"We're not going to listen to you!" Coco slammed her fist on Cardin's chest, "You're not our leader, and you will never be!" She felt her rage come out and she slammed her handbag right on him, pinning the mace wielder on the ground, and leaving him there. "And if you dare try to abandon us, you and Team CRDL will be history." She stormed out of the diner, and left an enraged hunter in there for the night.

* * *

><p>It had been more than a few hours since the night had shined down on the field, the sentinels were now slowly waking up to the crack of dawn, and were getting ready to get back to work. There was not much to be said at this point since it would be hard to track down the Atlas Vulcan, and Irons. The outcasts were said to be left alone for the time being, but for one soldier, he was wanting to attack them now.<p>

Chris Alder, a soldier with black hair that reached to his shoulder, eye contacts with the color or Crimson red, and a scar over his right eye, was spooking at the map of New York on a table, and seeing a full scale view of the Outcasts. All that can be shown was the eight targets, all were codenamed, and were considered a hostile threat. Some fot heir profile pictures were only blurred images of them, but the red hooded girl and the white snow girl was the only ones that they can get a full picture of.

Chris started to get a full look at the profiles, but none were helpful. They only revealed the weapons and possible motives, but the motives were not true. "Why are there so many of you this time?" He muttered, flipping through picture and picture of the outcasts. For a guy like him, he was wanting revenge, his family was murdered by an outcast about two months before Atlas turned it's back on the world, he needed to avenge what he lost, but he was getting nowhere ever since Atlas gained a bigger advantage.

But now, he might have his chance, it could be possible that one of the eight outcasts knew about the murderer, he was possibly related to the legends of 2027, but he didn't appeared with them through the portal, nor did he ever leave this world after killing his family. He was still around here, but there was no sign of him ever since he disappeared. He had already thought about the guy, "That son of a bitch is gonna pay right after they all get dealt with." He muttered, he was expecting to be alone, but someone else was in the room.

"Working hard Chris?" It was of course, Gideon. "I didn't suspect you to be up at this hour."

"You don't need to be surprised. I'm just very busy." Alder replied to his ally, he flipped the screen to show Ruby's name.

"If you're looking forward to killing those guys, I suggest you drop the idea. It's going to taken care of."

"Those eight are not my big targets, I'm just studying them a little."

"From what you've told me, they're not related to the killer." Gideon walked over to Chris and looked through the screen, "He's already working for the White Fang goons, and the not thing we can take care of is getting rid of that Vulcan."

"You're just saying this because Atlas has already taken over the entire city, and we can't do anything about that."

"Yes, but they also have an Anti-Outcast force down there, and if he's still with them, Archangel will be with them." Gideon remembered Archangel as one of the best soldiers of Atlas, aside from Ilona of course. "He'll have one of your problems take care of. But the one with your target is just gonna be for yourself."

" I don't mind that Gideon, you should remember why I'm considered a lone wolf." Chris saw the profile turn to Ruby's name, she was smiling a little on the picture and she held a scythe in her hands, "Has there been any White Fang activity yet?"

"Not yet, they haven't been sighted yet since yesterday, but we'll alert you if there is."

"Alright then, I'll be waiting." Alder was basically codenamed "The Red-eyed Wolf" he was okay with fighting off enemies by himself, but he did needed some back up, the killer will be his to face alone though. He didn't want anyone to interfere with his motives.

Gideon could only just let it happen since the soldiers did need to focus on their potential objective, but the outcasts thing had to wait because the were not ready to combat such a threat just yet, they had to deal with Atlas first.

* * *

><p>A new day had finally dawned on the abandoned city, although it was safe to say that not everything was going the way they should be. Atlas and the White Fang were stil around, but there wasn't much to worry about except to worry about besides the Outcasts and their unknown mission. Today, they had a bigger plan for this, and they had to accomplish it with the help of Archangel.<p>

Somewhere far from the park, at the Upper East Side, there was the two huntresses who were inside one of the buildings and were now just waking up to the day and prepared to go outside. The biggest issue was that they could only just rest here for this moment due to the fact that more of those Atlas guys could be around here, they figured that this was the perfect time to leave.

Ruby was eating cereal at a small table and waited for her friend to come out of the bedroom. The cereal tasted a little dull, but that was all she could have because the two weren't cooks at all, they really didn't had classes like that In the academy. But mabue she could take those lessons here, but that wouldn't be very good for her since they fight monsters, but they did need to know how to take care of themselves.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted from behind the door, "I have a question for you."

"Yeah, what is it?" The girl sat up and let the Schnee Heiress walk out of the door, apparently Weiss was wearing Yang's combat outfit, complete with the exact same style and the only difference was the color, instead of yellow it was white and the Schnee Dust company symbol was on it.

"Can you explain to me why I have to wear this thing?" Weiss did not like the style of this outfit, nor did she like this idea.

Ruby was actually glad about this plan, she also changed her appearance a little bit, she wore Blake's combat outfit which was red instead of black. Also she didn't wear a bow on top of her head, also she put her silver symbol of roses on it, she liked the look of this costume, it took her a long while to dye the colors and stitch the symbols.

"Because I figured we should try and dress up in different costumes for now," she answered, "And also because I want revenge for you dressing me up in that rediculous coat and scarf yesterday."

"That scarf looked really nice on you, I'm just saying." The heiress protested a little, and brushing up the shoulders.

Ruby said, "With these costumes. I can be like," she began to do an impression of Blake while standing right in front of the heiress, "The White Fang is going to destroy Vale with their powerful guns and no one is doing anything about it!" Then she return to her normal self, "And you can be like," She started her impression of Yang. "Hey Weiss you're having Nachos? Oh you want cheese? Well, that's _Nacho_ cheese! Huh? Huh?"

Weiss gave Ruby a weird look, "I have no idea why and how you come up with this stuff."

"It's better than nothing right?"

"I suppose so." Weiss moved away and Ruby tagged along as they head does the stairs.

"I contacted Jaune and he told me that some of the Atlas guys were now using some mech suits and were planning to use some better weaponry against up, so we need to be extra prepared for them."

"I can see that we're not doing so much of that." Weiss replied.

"Well, Velvet and the others are doing alright, it's just us two until we can regroup with them and get out of here."

"Speaking of which, do you even have a plan to get out of this city?"

"They have bridges that connects with the city, and it'll only take us about...a couple of hours on foot." Ruby explained the best she could, "No need to worry about that though."

"No need to? Don't you remember that the exits are possibly guarded by a ton of soldiers!"

"I know that already." Ruby was still smiling, and walked down the stairs a lot faster, "Which is why I have another part of our escape plan."

"Weiss didn't need to hear about the plans now, "Just save it for when the time is right, we don't need to rush things in case they go wrong." She headed out the doorway, and the two were back outside.

"We're just about close to one of the bridges, but I think it's best that we avoid that for now and just go through the town a little more, we missed a lot of stuff." Ruby said, "When we regroup with our friends, then we will go there."

"Okay." Weiss understood their newest plan, just explore the city and regroup with their friends, easy enough...But of course that was not going to be like that, things were going to take a hard turn.

* * *

><p><strong>There really wasn't much going on right now, plans for this will be changed now. Also I actually wanted Ruby and Weiss to dress up in Yang and Blake's costume. It sounds very reasonable enough.<strong>

**Credit goes to Gundam-Knight-Chris for his OC character, Chris Alder. Thank you so much for your help.**

**Hope you enjoyed, Please review, compliment on some things and I'll see you guys next time. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome ****back to Operation: Outcasts. I'm very sorry, but this chapter is a lot shorter than expected because there wasn't much time for me to work on things. **

**With all of the new things that are happening, things are going a little well, thanks. Please enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I have no affliction with **_RWBY _**or **_Call of Duty _**since they belong to their respectful owners, I'm just a fan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Nothing much was planned out. Velvet was slowly waking up to the sound of glasses falling down on the floor, three of them to be exact. She opened up her eyes and stood up to see the disturbance, Coco was dressed in a brown tailored coat with four buttons on the side, and a belt with some bullets placed on it, she had some boots that were fit for walking, and she only wore one glove on her right hand. She still kept the beret and sunglasses.

"Good morning Velvet." She turned her head and smiled at the bunny Faunus, "How are you?"

"Good." She yawned and looked at the CFVY leader, "What's going on?"

"I'm just checking the map of the city, determining whether we're going to be seeing lots of Atlas soldiers in some designated areas." She got a red marker out and circled something on it, "I got some clothes that you might like," she threw the pile of them to her, Velvet went to go change somewhere.

Neptune was sitting on a table next to Coco, he wore a blue bottomed up sleeve shirt, a regular belt and some jeans with the color of black with small hints of silver or gray. He had some weird shoes that cool guys would wear and a gold necklace. "Where did you find this stuff?" He asked.

"I have my ways, It felt like a good thing to change out of our gear for a little while." She marked another thing on her map. "I always wanted to change my look for some time." She moved the brete slightly and looked at Neptune.

"I heard that you were trying to plan out how we can escape the city." he replied.

"I tried to list out all of our possible escapes, we're still going to take the bridge route but we'll need to go through the right path."

"Don't forget that we're still agreeing to the short straw thing, we still need a leader for today." At the sound of that, Coco put her head down.

"Don't remind me, it's going to make me nervous." Coco was hoping to forget that thing, but she had to remember that it would only last for a day, and they had to figure out who will be the next leader, but she kept hoping that it wouldn't be Cardin, otherwise they would have a lot of trouble in their hands.

"Are you still angry at Cardin?" Neptune asked, he didn't share the same feelings for Cardin, he was just hoping that he could change for the better.

"Yeah, you could say that." The leader of team CFVY took her scroll out and took a picture of the map, then put her scroll back. "I'm done, take a look." The blue haired got up and walked to the map. There was a red mark on every location they've been through.

"We only have three bridges that we can go on, but they might be heavily guarded by Atlas and the White Fang, unless we have a different strategy to avoid them, we're dead."

"So the best option, other than the trains is to go right through the ocean?" Neptune's question was indeed correct as shown by Coco's nod, "The problem is that we need a boat of some kind to get us through."

"Good point buddy." There was no plan for that though, they need it to escape, the others probably had the same idea as them, hopefully they would meet up with each other soon enough, and they could get out of here.

"So guys?" Velvet appeared and the two turned around to look at her new look. She wore a tuxedo-like uniform but the coat was in the color of brown and they could see some red and white bow tie on her collar, not to mention a ring on her left finger. The ring was in an odd shape that represented a cupcake with a red and white color on the inside. "What do you think?"

Coco looked at it and smiled, impressed at what she had picked out for the faunus, Neptune also smiled, and he said, "It looks absolutely stunning on you."

Velvet couldn't help but blush, "Thanks." She said, the outfit on her was actually beautiful on her, and she like the red velvet cake ring on her, it looked very attractive to anyone, she couldn't agree more on that. "Coco, are we ready to leave?"

"Almost Velvet, almost." Just then Cardin entered the restaurant and Coco gave out a villainous glare at the leader of team CRDL, she had to pick out clothes for him too since he was a part of their 'team'. He wore a coat with an eagle on it, with a shade of gray and yellow on it, he didn't like this outfit one bit, nor did he like the boots he had to wear.

"Next time, I'm picking the clothes." He said to the face of Team CFVY.

"I wouldn't allow you to do that even if you became leader." She shouted back, but she was trying to control herself from trying to hit his face. "Guess we should leave now before we cause a fight."

"Not before we find out who's the leader." Neptune took out a box of straws and placed them on the table, Coco grumbled under her breath since he had them along and they had no possible change to avoid this. She said, "Fine." And walked to the package. "Velvet, just-"

"I know Coco, don't worry." Velvet knew that she can't join up in this again since she was assigned leader yesterday. The three students looked at each other then at the straws.

"Okay, here we go." One by one, they repeated the same process as before, and hoped to get the short straw so that they will be the leader. Right then, all of them took it out and saw what they had in their hands, it turns out...all of them had long straws.

"What the heck?" They were all confused about that.

"Oh, sorry I put in some long straws to make things more interesting." Vasilias and the others threw the straws away, "Okay, now let's do this." They all did the same thing again, and after pulling their hands out with an item in it, one out of three of them had a short straw, Coco looked at hers, but it wasn't the correct one since it reached out of her palm, she then looked at Neptune's and his was hidden a little bit, it was indeed short, but is it enough?

They were a little nervous when they slowly turned their heads to see Cardin's straw, and he had it in his hand, and once they saw it, they noticed that it reached out a little higher, almost the same size as Coco's, that must mean...

"Looks like I'm the leader." Neptune said. Coco sighed with relief, and Cardin threw his straw down on the ground and threw the entire pack at the window, but it hit the door instead.

"I'm so happy for you buddy." The CFVY leader smiled and patted the new leader's back.

"Thanks Coco, and you're pretty lucky Cardin didn't get to be the leader." Coco got her weapon and headed out the door. "Now let's get going." She walked away, and this left an angry Winchester to take out his mace and then slam it out at the window to calm his mind down. He went out that way and tried to catch up to Coco.

"Congratulations." Velvet was happy for her friend and she hugged the blue haired boy. "I was so worried."

"There's no need to be Velvet, I'll try to keep us safe today." Neptune smiled, and let Velvet go on ahead to the others, he followed along to start off their new objective.

* * *

><p>There was activity going down at South America, there was a mining operation that was not happening anymore for particular reasons, and this only left a patrol for the Sentinels to walk around and see what they could find. The place felt quite silent but with the sound of wildlife around their homes, there was about five soldiers walking around and seeing what they could find around here. The red eyed wolf was one of them.<p>

He had an IMR with a Foregrip, some extended mags and an auto focus sight feature on it. His Exoskeleton had his symbol of a wolf with red eyes. The contact wearing Sentinel was with someone else and they were walking through a small ruin temple.

"This place was said to have some sort of buried treasure that came from the pirate age centuries ago," explained the companion, "they didn't find it yet, and I doubt they will. It takes more than a long while to find something like that."

"You think they would've given up so easily after this." Chris said.

"Not really, but it'll have to take over a year before the mining process can start up again." As Chris walked through the temple and down the steps, he looked over at an old station that used to have Atlas soldiers in it, even their symbol was there to say it belonged to them.

"Irons is very concerned that the outcasts thing has to get rid off, why didn't I hear about the whole Anti-Outcast force thing until now?"

"It's something the world needed at the time, but Gideon believes that they are the only ones that will be able to kill them since they have more advanced weaponry for them."

"That Archangel guy he was talking about, why did he bother to just stay with them?"

"He's the best they have, and what's more is that he's close to being better than Ilona herself." That did not amuse Chris, the records didn't matter to him, he had better things to do than that.

He said, "If Atlas and an anti-outcast force, why can we?"

"We didn't expose ourselves before, but now we can't for specific reasons."

"It Always has to be reasons." The lone wolf turned to the companion, "I'm going to check out something over there," he pointed at a far ditch, "Hwad over to the mining parts and I'll catch up to you." The far ditch he was heading in was only filled with a broken column and some sort of old items that were not in use for the mining stage.

There was some set of tools that only contained parts and that was really it, Chris sat down on a rock, and set the gun down on his feet. So far, he's been told that Gideon and Mitchell knew that the outcasts were going to get killed by Archangel and his small group of Atlas soldiers and the White Fang, but he didn't think that those forces are such a good thing, they were both enemies of their kind from different worlds, it was only until they would stab their backs, but it depended on who would do it first.

The silence and the sound of birds were broken as a distant gun shot wa heard around the place, this alarmed Alder and he gripped his IMR in case they were facing any hostile threat. He walked as slowly as he could when there was more sounds heard from that place, he could see someone approaching that sound, but that was just it. The lone wolf began to follow too, but he kept stopping as more were heard, maybe even a painful sound too, after that was heard, there was no more bullet sounds to be heard, so he ran to the place to catch up to the hostile.

He pulled out a grenade and set it's ability to stun, then threw it out at the unknown enemy. It got him and the white flash began to open up and blind his line of sight, this gave Chris time to fire out his IMR and shoot at him, but the hostile threat used his boosters to back away from the bullets and once the flash cleared, he looked at the Sentinel.

It was a White Fang member, but he was different. He had a standard outfit, but he had shoulder pads, metallic gauntlets, and his mask was black with a side of red on it, and he had a sword with the Atlas symbol on it. He looked at Chris and hold his ground, then cracked out a smile. He recognized him.

"Remember me?" He said, Chris nodded yes and stayed where he was, while the faunus just sharpened his blade. "I'm the guy responsible for all those deaths a year ago."

"I don't need a reminder from you." The lone wolf put on a frown and was already planning to kill this guy. "You killed my family, and now, I'm gonna avenge them."

"Then go ahead." The White Fang soldier used his Exo boosts to accelerate to him, but he moved out of his way to avoid a sword swipe. Chris fired his IMR, but the Fanusus 's balde was able to block the bullets from hitting him, but it wouldn't matter anyway since he had a full load of aura.

The faunus charged again, but the soldier dodged it, and then swung the end of the gun at him, which succeeded in hitting him. The faunus dropped his sword and punched his enemy, which made him drop the gun and avoid the next attack. As Chris caught the next fist that almost approached his face, he and the enemy fell on the floor and rolled almost through the place and he was able to kick the faunus out at a rock wall, he wasn't dazed by the impact however.

This time, the Faunus jumped from his current position and tried to land an impact on the ground, but Chris moved again, and it failed. Chris rammed the enemy, and he flew about two feet away from the fight, the faunus got out a knife and tried to get as close as the enemy as possible. The knife only pierced through the air, and he knew that the Sentinel was going to hit him, so he ducked and hit him on the chest to bring him down on the floor.

The sentinel rolled up on his feet, and pulled out his pistol to shoot at the faunus, he was able to use his boosts again, and as Chris got away before he handed, the sentinel punched him quickly, then the knife was dropped on the rocky surface. Two fists were caught as the Faunus grabbed the next punches that the sentinel was about to use. Chris head butted the soldier and hen got his hands free to hit his face.

The Faunus picked up the knife and thrusted himself to Chris, he grabbed the arm, and the knife was just inches away from his face. The soldier struggled as the knife was getting far away from his face, the Faunus was almost getting to disadvantage. He knew that this would just be a waste of time, he used his boosters and backed away from Chris.

The two soldiers stood face to face together, but the faunus just smiled at this. "Wow, I didn't think You would be so hard to kill." He said, "But I wouldn't think of staying here for this."

"You're retreating then?"

"For now, but when we get to New York, then we will fight to the death." The Faunus chuckled and put his sword away.

Chris looked at him, "So, you expect me to go to New York City, just to face off against you again?"

the Atlas enemy walked away and headed over through the large trees, Chris watched him leave, and took his IMR back. "Goddammit, this is not going to be good." He was now standing there alone, and all he did was follow the Faunus. Now he only knew exactly where to go.

It only took him that much time as he began to pass by some of the trees to see where the enemy would go, he was walking fast that's for sure, but Chris kept his distance as far as he could from the enemy. Through some of the noises he made didn't disturb the enemy, he kept going as slowly as he could.

After he went though the trees, he could see the Faunus walking to a VTOL, which revealed itself from it's clocking form and he hoped right in, there was another VTOL next to it, but it wasn't filled with soldiers. Chris began to walk through and take a bit of ammo as he crept his way to the vehicle, and hoping to hitch a ride.

The Faunus began to tell something at the pilot, and he understood where their next destination should be, Chris was glad to be aboard now, this could be his chance for vengeance, but he knew that he was doing something expendable.

"Gideon, you're gonna hate me for even doing this." He muttered to himself, he sat in the enemy vehicle and it took only a few seconds for it to begin it's new corse for New York to complete the outcast mission, Chris kept his eyes out for the right moment to fight, this would not be good for him to do, but his reasons did, he was wiling to keep going.

* * *

><p>It had only been an hour as the two outcasts, Pyyrha and Jaune, were almost heading to their exact destination. Along the long road that was close to Peter Cooper Village, they were almost at the bridge, luckily there was this highway bridge above a regular road.<p>

"We're almost there." Jaune muttered to himself, he was dressed in a black shirt, but he had himself equipped with a vest from one of the soldiers yesterday, and he had only three grenades on just in case. He didn't take the Exosuit because they still didn't know how to use it, or even how it works.

Pyyrha was dressed in a steel body armor, with shoulder pads on it, the sleeves were colored in autumn red, and underneath the armor was a white revolutionary robe with two forearms that were blue and red, she had some old brown boots that might've been from a few centuries ago, she found it somewhere, but she wouldn't tell anyone about it.

The two students of Beacon were near the bridge, it was good enough for them to get to higher ground. "Jaune, do you think we should get up there?" Nikos asked the leader of JNPR.

"Judging from our distance until we reach the bridge, yeah." He answered, he looked over to the left, and there was a good amount of level for them to get on it and head to the bridges to escape, but right then, there was about three vehicles moving along the path, they were all Atlas vehicles. "Okay, never mind."

The Atlas trucks were all being assisted by an Atlesian Paladin that was walking along with them, they all headed away to the right, where the bridges were located. "There goes that idea." Jaune looked right in front of them to see the docks, there was about a few boats over there, perfect for them to steal a boat and use that as an escape route, but that was also a problem.

There was also a patrol there that guarded the boats and they were securing it from any hostile that might use it to escape the city, the outcasts were not so lucky about this now. Their escape plans were falling short.

"This is a problem." Pyyrha said, "We can't go head on against them." Despite the fact that they were able to take on a whole squad yesterday, they weren't sure that they sould because there could be another patrol heading their way to assist the Faunus and Atlas forces in case they needed to.

"We need another plan." Jaune replied to Pyyrha, "We should regroup with some of our friends, once we set up a destination and meet up there, we can come back here and get out of here." His partner nodded.

"Right, let's just hope that they won't be followed by the enemies." She was indeed right however, because they were being watched by someone. At the patrol, there was Archangel, he had his MORS pointed at the two outcasts the entire time since they came here, but all of the other soldiers didn't see this. He kept his finger away from the trigger, and he had this chance to find out about the other outcasts.

He put on his Exo Cloak and walked as slowly as he could and hide behind some of the trees, they didn't provide much protection, but at least he can eavesdrop on them. He took out some sort of device, it was a communicative system that can be used to hack the scrolls and just trace them back to the caller. And that was just it, all it does was see who was calling and where. (Pretty useless technology unless it's used at the right moment).

This one was made for these sort of outcasts in case they ever come, this was tested by the White Fang before on each other, and it could only work on Scrolls, it was a good thing he brought it with him. At that moment, Jaune took out his scroll and began to contact Velvet. "Velvet, are you there?"

"Jaune? I'm here." The bunny Faunus replied, Archangel could see the profile picture on his device and it began to trace the location of the call. "What do you need?"

"We have a problem, Me and Pyyrha have reached the docks, but unfortunately it's guarded by soldiers." He explained, "And while it could be better to take them on, we're not going to leave without you."

Velvet said, "Oh, I was going to ask if you were going to leave, but that's good enough. What do you need us to do?"

"We have to regroup with Ruby and the others," This was indeed news to Archangel that he needed to listen to, luckily he had the device locate where the bunny Faunus and her team was, somewhere far from their current position. "We should meet up at Gramercy Park, how about that?"

"Hang on one second, " Velvet was off the phone, and was back after ten seconds, "Yeah, Sounds like a plan alright. I'll alert Ruby."

"We'll be at our destination soon, we'll wait for you there." Jaune and Velvet had hung up after setting up their rendezvous path point, Archangel had all the information he needed, and he refunded back to his squad to inform him of their newest plan, they eren't going to attack them now, they just needed to wait a little more, and the time to strike will be coming.

About a long while had passed since the news about the new mission had reached Ruby and Weiss, they heard about the mission too, and we're ready to go there, but there was a problem.

"Velvet, according to our destination, we're so far away from you guys." Weiss aid on her scroll.

"Oh...this could be a problem then," the bunny Faunus was heard through the phone, "What do you advise then?"

"You guys should probably go ahead without us, there will be more boats for when we leave or we can go through the train station if it's possible."

"We're just worried about this, our plan could be the only chance we can ever get out of here." This was potentially true, until the trains were finally confirmed a good idea, this was their only option left, despite the original plans to get on the bridge. Now that hey knew what to expect out of this, they had to make their move. "Just...we'll wait for you at the park, okay?"

Weiss didn't sigh, she knew that they were right about all of this, "Okay, we'll try to get there as soon as possible."

"See you there." Weiss hung up and set up the designated waypoint on her map, she put the scroll away, and turned to Ruby. "Come on Ruby, we got to get going." The heiress went on first and then the young huntress followed along to their next destination, if things were to go well, then nothing bad would happen. But they'll realize that they were wrong when they get there.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, like I said, I'm sorry about this being short, but the next chapter will be longer again. <strong>

** Hope you enjoyed, please review, compliment on some things, and I'll see you guys next time. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back to Operation: Outcasts, where sometimes, things can go a lot differently than expected. **

**I actually don't have much to say, So...please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Everything that is related to **_RWBY_** or **_Call Of Duty_** or any other franchise does not belong to me, they belong to their respectful owners. I'm just a fan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

The plan was to meet up with each other at a small park, regroup and plan out heir next plan to escape the city. Definitely easy, but...not anymore. Atlas had managed to overhear this plan (actually it was Archangel, because he's cool.) and they were heading on their way to the designated waypoint with the White Fang bullheads flying right behind them, they would get the element of surprise at this rate.

There would only be two outcast groups heading over to the waypoint, the other one would be way far behind but that was not notified by the group. The VTOLs went in first because they were still in competition with the White Fang, mostly they used their cloaking systems to blend in and fly above the waypoint, the one ship with Archangel in it was way behind trying to get his gear in order, he would meet up with the others in a while.

The first outcasts group that arrived near the waypoint was Jaune and Pyyrha, just walking a little faster and just nearing their spot. The soldiers had their weapons armed, but they didn't had the Anti-Aura ones since they were meant for Archangel only, due to particular reasons. The aerial vehicles parked themselves on the small building rooftops and the passengers on it remain where they were until the time would come to them.

"We're here." Jaune said, breathing heavily from all that moving, Pyyrha may be feeling the same, but she didn't even show it. They did not notice that the Warbirds were hovering away from them and scouting for the other outcast groups.

"We have two targets inbound, I have them in my sights." One of them said, he had a Lynx in his hands, "Permission to Fire?"

"Wait for the signal." Archangel responded, "the element of surprise is still with us, let's not waste it." Though he was far behind, he was still allowing the signal to be launched out.

Meanwhile, Cardin, Neptune, and The two members of CFVY were just somewhere away from the waypoint, they did not noticie that The would be ambushed in a few seconds from now. The VTOLs began to position themselves near some rooftops and the hatch opened up to have snipers come out and arm their weapons down at the hostiles.

"We have found the other targets, awaiting command." One of them replied to Archangel, he was silent when the line was made, they still needed one more group found right now.

"This is Forerunner, Permission to send out a Alteslian Paladin at the group." A Faunus was heard through the line.

Archangel just said, "Permission granted, wait for the signal." There was no sign of the paladin but it will show up soon enough, while this was going down, some aerial Bullheads were flying far from the waypojnt to search for the two legendary outcasts who were nowhere near the place.

Ruby and Weiss were running to their waypoint, but they knew that they would not make it on time, it would most likely take them more than an hour. "Why does it have to be so far away." Ruby muttered to herself. A few miles from them, Bullheads were approaching the skies to their position and start their ambush.

Each soldier was pulling out a launcher, a MAWWs was pointed out at the avenger and the knight, while one had a Stinger for the blue-haired and his friends.

Archangel was in a VTOL and it was just staying cloacked as it started to fly by and avoid as much detection as it could, Archangel had his MORS and his HBRA3 strapped on his back, both had the metal piercing bullets and the anti-aura bullets, meaning that he was not going to let them go without causing a few casualties. "Sir, call out the orders." A Faunus was getting impatient with this, he couldn't agree more.

"Prepare to fire." He said immediately after the offer, everyone aimed out at the enemy, and kept their finger on the trigger of their weapons, all of them were now ready for this. "Three...Two...One."

The rocket of a MAWWs fired down at Jaune and Pyyrha, they both had heard the sound of it being launched out and descending downwards to them, the two were slow to react to this, being able to bring out their offensive weapons was beaten by the landing of the rocket which caused a great impact on the road and they were off their feet as the explosion pushed them back.

Meanwhile, at the same moment when the call was made, someone used his Stinger and it fired out all four rockets, emptying the entire clip and heading straight to the outcast targets. Neptune and the others saw this and were much quicker to make a move. "Everyone take cover!" They started to run far from the sight of the rockets, but they didn't know that the stinger's rockets were target locked to the Neptune, and since he was getting back away from the attacks with Coco, it headed down and exploded as it made contact with the ground and knocking them off their feet to land hard.

The Stinger had run out of ammo, and lucky for the outcast group, Scarlatina and Winchester got their buddies up again, "Are you alright."

"Most definitely." Coco said, smiling at this fact, just then the VTOLs began to reappear as their clocking system was deactivated and it revealed their true form to the enemy. It began to fly up from the roof and pull out the hatch so that the soldiers can pull out their rifles and get a fight started.

At the other two, Jaune and Pyyrha were getting up and were about to face off against the same enemy as the others. They started attacking, and it only took a second for them to pull out their shields and block the bullets. There was now about three aerial vehicles that got them, so they had no chance to taking them on.

"We have to get out of here!" Jaune shouted out to Nikos, who nodded and started to run out to the far right and let the knight follow her, now a chase was on. Each VTOL started to ascend to the sky and let the passengers shoot down at the ground to hit anyone of them.

One of them headed off right in front of their path and released our five soldiers to face them head on. They had EM1s and IMRs and began firing at them, Pyyrha began to make their advantage fall apart by throwing her shield and taking down one of them, as it started to come back to the owner. Jaune used his shield as cover and rushed to the enemy, relying on his sword. Once the enemies were close, he swung it out at one and took him down, the other soldier fired but he blocked it at the right moment, this gave Nikos the perfect chance to attack so she rammed him down and then as the last soldier fired out his IMR energy blasts, she had let her Xiphos transform into a gun and shot him with a direct hit.

Just as The heiress and the Grimm reaper were heading their way to somewhere safe, they knew something was wrong just as a Bullhad passed over their heads and turned itself around, "Oh no." Weiss took out her Rapier and Ruby took out Crescent Rose, the White Fang aerial vehicle started the fight as it began to shoot at the two , and they scattered away from the bullets.

"We have to get out of here!" Weiss shouted out, Ruby nodded her head in agreement, but another Bullhead began to fly out of nowhere and try to get them down.

"Scratch that plan." Ruby said quickly, she started to run to the danger zone, and climb up one of the cars, then jumped on the back of a truck, "It's time to fight."

"I knew she would do this." Weiss muttered in anger, but she had to go along with this new "plan" of theirs. The heiress saw that the Bullhead was getting close, so she had her revolver chamber turn to a different dust setting and she let out a couple of icicles at them, which only seemed to penetrate a bit of the front.

The vehicle started to fire back, and it's machine guns began to attack. The heiress backed away and took cover behind a car, while Ruby fell down behind the truck. She was already up again, now she needed to plan out something different. She got back on the truck, and this time, she shot the ground and launched herself up on a roof, just nearly going on the edge.

She let her Scythe change into a rifle, then turned to see the Bullhead ascending upwards and turning to face off against the leader of RWBY. She let her gun charge itself up and fire off a blast that hitted the wings of the vehicle and the engine it was suing to bring it upwards. Thanks to that, the vehiclestarted to accelerate towards her, but was nowhere near getting close to her, and just landed roughly on one of the roofs and crashed into one.

She noticed that the top of the small building was collapsing down on it, and that was just it, all bricks and nothing else. Some smoke began to come out of it, but she didn't need to see the damages because she had to get back in the fight. She dropped down from the roof and touched the ground to see a car nearby explode from a rocket launcher.

"We got more!" Weiss shouted when she saw the VTOLs of Atlas above, she started running as a rocket began to destroy a small portion of the road, Ruby followed the heiress, and now they were chased by the deadly aerial vehicles.

"This was definitely-" Ruby began to say something before another gun shot was heard, "not how I thought this would go out at all!"

"Did you expect it to?!" Weiss used a glyph and started to go on ahead, Ruby shot her gun behind and accelerated to her partner.

Meanwhile The other four outcasts were being relentlessly shot at by the enemy forces that were soaring all over the place. They headed away from their waypoint and were now going as fast as they could. Coco had her mimhigun shooting at the Warbirds in front of her, letting them take multiple amount of damages, but they were bit taken down very easily.

"Forerunner do you copy?" One of the soldiers in the vehicles shouted out, "Where the hell is that Paladin!?"

"It's on it's way, leave this to us." The faunus named Forerunner was inside a paladin, and it was being carried by Two Warbirds. The paladin was flying close to the place where it was needed, and it was now above the destination, the other warbirds stopped showing and moved away as the outcasts saw the once owned military mech in the air, and it was immediately released. The paladin landed on it's face and crashed on the ground.

"Damn it! I knew they should just landed me softly on the ground!" The faunus pilot raged on the machinery, but it used both hands to get himself up and stand right between the road and the outcasts.

While Neptune, and the others were fine fighting off against Grimm, this, however, was a different kind of enemy. Although Neptune fought something like this before (before falling down the highway with Sun) they needed to destroy it completely, and Coco's mimhigun was not going to do it by itself.

"Let's do this." Neptune muttered to himself, and took out his Gun, the mech backed away one step and pointed one of it's arms at the outcasts, it fired out a blast and everyone jumped away from it, and took cover next to a few buses.

Cardin was next to Neptune, and the members of team CFVY was So close to each other, "You got any good ideas buddy!" Winchester replied in an anger manner of course.

"Hang on." Neptune took a small peak at the waiting Paladin, which just stood here for now. There had to be some sort of plan to take that thing down. "I'll distract it. The rest of you head behind it, Cardin see if you can hit the leg." without a signal warning, Neptune fired out his gun and the energy blasts attacked the mech head on. The three outcasts immediately headed in and ran right behind the distracted robot thing.

The mech fired out a blast, and the blue haired got out of it's way before it hit the ground, Cardin started to run past a leg, and hit it with his mace. It pretty much did minimal damage, but he did needed to hit something. Velvet got her staff out and fired a dust-like projectile and strike the back of it. That got the mech's attention and it fired a blast that almost hit the bunny Faunus.

Neptune was able to get on top of the bus from the inside, and fired the gun from that point, since the mech didn't need enough problems already, it started to hit the bus, which he jumped off of and landed near the mech.

Coco used her gun to fire out bullets at the body, the paladin turned again, and kicked a car to the three others, forcing them to duck from the flying car and letting it roll around as it crashed somewhere on the road. The robot decided to rush at them so they got out of it's way quicky. The huntsmen were not going to get the advantage as the mech turned again and activated the other guns it had.

He guns fired out energy projectiles of some sort and fired out individually at the outcasts, who scattered from it as the weapons were causing the mech to get a better advantage than the students. One managed to hit Cardin, another almost got Coco, onr hit Neptune and almost get a hit on the bunny Faunus. The mech had already fired off a blast that almost hit Neptune again, and ended up destroying the bus.

So far, they were not doing well to take this thing down. Cardin and Velvet went on the offensive and they both went under the mech to hit the leg with their weapons, the faunus went backwards and hit it again, then she fired a fire dust at the enemy, and it took down the gun under the cockpit. It moved it's left leg to kick the faunus and dhe dodged it at the last second, and got out of it's way.

It was Cardin's turn so he jumped and hit the left leg, then landed and slammed the mace down on the foot, then he hit the leg again and moved away so that a blast from Neptune's gun could hit it, unfortunately it was not very effective. The mech didn't get any upgrades from Atlas, it just remained the same as it was, but it was hard for them to take down.

Neptune fired out a blast from his gun again, and hit the arm which fired a blast and hit a part of a building, destroying the small portion of it, but not taking it all down. The rubble from the building fell down and took down a car with some bricks. The robot fired a blast again, and almost got the blue-haired again. While that happened, Coco had her mini gun turn into a handbag again, then ran over to the mech and hit the left leg.

They couldn't keep this up forever since that it could gain an upper hand in the next move. "We need another plan." Coco replied to the new leader.

"Let's take one of the arms out." Neptune pointed at the left one which seemed to be targeting them next. They both dodged the next attack, and tried to get on the offensive side again. Coco fired out her gun and all of the bullets managed to cause minimal damage in the arm. Said arm decided to fired a blast and they were both caught in it, being taken down on the road.

Velvet fired a blast of Ice dust right on the leg, trapping it from moving. Cardin decided to run at the enemy again, and slammed down his mace on the trapped leg, almost breaking apart the ice, then he decided to get on the other leg. He held on the leg and held out his mace to hit it a couple of times, Neptune fired another blast of energy and it hit the front of the mech.

The mech decided to lunge to the enemy, (almost getting Cardin off the leg) and tired to land down a punch on the ground, missing Neptune, and allowing him to get on and transform his gun into a Guandao and slammed it down on the right arm, despite the plan to destroy the other arm. He tried to destroy it by moving the weapon slightly and as the arm moved, he was easily reminded that he would be flung off of it again. The armor was pierced and he got off of it before it tried to pull off a move.

The ice on one leg broke off and Cardin jumped off the leg, and getting as far away as it could. Velvet ran under the mech and joined up with Coco. She fired off another dust blast from her staff and hit the injured arm, but it was still not enough to take down.

"Neptune, I could use a hand!" She shouted out to the leader who nodded and ran through the mech as well to meet up with the beret wearing girl. "Launch me to the mech!"

"Okay," Neptune looked around quickly behind him and turned to the two girls, "Get on that truck," Coco started running and jumped on the front of the truck, and getting on the cargo carrying part of it. She had her minigun turn into a handbag. "Velvet, think you can send the truck to the paladin?" The faunus nodded, she ran behind the truck, and charged up some sort of dust power and let it release out to accelerate the vehicle at incredible speeds.

The mech could see this coming, Coco took a deep breath and at that right moment, before the truck could hit the paladin, she jumped off and started to swing her weapon, but the enemy had quick reflexes at that moment, and in midair, it thrusted forward it's arm and punched Coco right in her stomach, and send her flying out of the fighting field. The two other outcasts saw this with worrying faces, seeing the tough girl falling from the fight.

She landed down on the concrete road and rolled over and over, letting go of the weapon and crashing right next to a car, taking in multiple amount of damages. She slowly gained conscious, and got herself up slowly. She didn't need to check her scroll that her aura was near cirtical level, she already could see some dirt marks on her hands.

She realized that her shades had been broken, well, only the right one. She was not going to give up this easily, she looked at the paladin and clutched her weapon tight. "So that's how you want to play it." She said. "Then I'm gonna finish you off."

Neptune noticed Coco nodding at them, he knew quickly that she was not going to get out of this fight, so they had to get back in. "Velvet, get ready to fire." The bunny faunus pointed the staff out against the arm, and fired a fire blast, while at the same time Neptune fired his gun and both attacked collided and took out the arm, letting it crash down on the road.

The mech decided to finally activated the rocket thrusters behind it, sending all of it out to the outcasts. The two started dodging them by moving far away and avoiding any crashing sounds that it caused. The rockets were now empty, so the mech had to rely on the last arm and it's moving legs.

Coco acted and fired off her gun which continued to send out a line of bullets and hit the front of the mech, destroying any sort of turret it had left. The mech fired out another blast and it missed Coco, and just hit a car right behind her. Velvet and Neptune knew what to do next, so they brought their weapons out and shot out at the legs at the same time, which caused the leg to break apart and tip over next to a building and crash down.

The mech ended up on it's front side, and it only had one leg and one arm left. Before it could try anything, Cardin started running to the downed machine and slammed down the mace on the remaining arm, detaching it after a few more hits. He then pry open the cockpit and the faunus soldier acted very quickly. He got himself off the mech, and pulled out a gun to shoot at Winchester, but he spun the mace around to ricocheted the bullets.

The faunus ran out of ammo, and started to run away. Velvet got on top of the mech and fired out a dust blast, which immediately took down the guy within contact. The paladin was finally defeated, but they were not out of this mess though, because right then there was more firepower coming down at them. The VTOLs were just observing the fight this whole time, and after seeing their mech destroyed, they engaged into battle again.

"Let's get out of here!" The four outcasts started to run away from the army of April vehicles attacking them. They were not going to fight against them anymore, they needed to get away from the enemy.

In one of the roofs, Archangel was on top of it, holding his MORS and saw the four coming nearby, from the looks of it, they were heading to the back of an old building. There was a small barricade at the entrance, cloking the path, but there was a gap on top that they could go on. The outcasts had not much time left on their hands to think things through. They were fortunate enough that the enemy forces were far away, but they didn't see one on a roof.

"Hurry, hurry!" Coco went up first, then Cardin started climbing the barrage of things that were in front of them. Neptune went up next, and Archangel and finally started to aim his sniper rifle at the group. Since the blue haired went in, Velvet was the last one, so he had to make this shot count for the team. Within the right moment, he had his finger close to the trigger, nearly close to getting a direct hit on the faunus. At last, he finally clicked it through and a silenced bullet was out, flying down to it's target.

For one second when Velvet got on top of the barricade, she felt nothing but exhaustion, but at the next second, she felt a sudden urge of pain at her left shoulder. She lose her footing, and fell right in the building, behind the barricade and falling down while feeling so much pain in her.

"Ow...ow." She said quietly, luckily Neptune saw this and was coming towards her.

"Velvet!" He shouted, then came to her assist, putting her right near a wall. "What happened, how this happened?"

"It just...got me without even..." She couldn't say the next lines since she was struggling. Neptune moved her hand away from her wound.

"Velvet? What happened-" Coco walked to the Faunus, only to see blood on her shoulder, "Oh fuck, how did this happen?" She ran and checked the wound. "How did you get shot, you had a medium bar of Aura!"

"I'll get some medicine." Neptune walked away and began to frantically search for any bandages to heal the pain. Cardin was nowhere around, probably he went on ahead or he's hiding somewhere else. Coco began to reassure her friend.

"Calm down Velvet, you're gonna be okay." She gripped the arms around the Faunus who was now breathing heavily. "We're far away from danger, you'll be alright."

"I think a sniper got me...How did we not see that guy?" She asked, coco didn't know, neither did anyone really.

"I got bandages!" Neptune started running back to the group, "It's not much, but it'll stop the bleeding." As Velvet moved her sleeve to expose the wound she took, Neptune wrapped the bandage around her shoulder. "I think the bullet went though you."

"It looks like it," Scarlatina breathed in again.

"The wound should be healed by the evening, you'll be alright."

"That was intense, this fight really tested our skills for this."

"I can agree with you on that, that was so close."

Somewhere else, Ruby and Weiss continued running away from the threat. There had been so many shots fired down on the road, it had broken down some of the windows of cars everywhere, the Huntresses turned to the right, and were near the line of the tall buildings. Right then there was a Goliath around the corner, it fired out a Railgun blast that hit Weiss and send her to a vehicle far away. Ruby fired her rifle and hit the Goliath, but only pierced the armor.

The Goliath fired again, Ruby rolled out of the way as the blast decimated the part of the road, then fired another shot of her rifle. The bullets were not working out well to take this thing down. She dodged another attack as it fired near her, this time she fired right behind her and headed straight for the AST. As her feet started to land on the ground and slide on it, she swung the back of it and hit it head on, tipping it over to the side.

Weiss finally got back in her feet and returned to Ruby's side. She looked back to see if there was more of them coming around, "Ruby, if you must know, we now have two mech things coming our way!"

"Just the kind of threat we needed."

Back at Jaune and Pyyrha, they were now inside a construction building. The place was under brief damages and there was tons of tools that were unable to be used at this situation, and the wooden floor could only carry mimimal weight. Atlas was able to make it too, their VTOLs began to hover around the site and sending down the soldiers to attack them.

Pyyrha came out from one of the red columns and fired her rifle to shoot one of them down, she fired another one that took another one on his back. The soldiers fired at her, but she had her shield up and blocked all of the bullets, the enemmy began to advance forward.

As one of them started to get to her, Jaune showed up and rammed him with his shield, then he slashed the sword at another one to get him down. Pyyrha threw her shield and it hit one of their heads, then directed itself to fly right up to someone and attack them from the left. The shield directed it's course back to the owner who got it in her hands.

About a few more soldiers were advancing to them, each one with a variety of weapons to deal with this threat, they were all hoping down to the site and firing at will. This caused the two outcasts to block the attacks and then change their tactics.

"Attack the tougher guys, I'll handle the average ones!" He shouted out, and Nikos nodded her head. She charged in and threw her shield, then as it started to attack the enemy, she jumped up and slammed herself down on one of them. She fired out her gun at the closet enemy, then turned it into a Xiphos to hit another guy.

Jaune had blocked another strike from an IMR and attacked that person with his sword, then he attacked another person just as he almost fired out a gun, and instead dropped it. Another shot was blocked again, he was really getting the hang of this. Someone tried to run at him with a knife, but he hit his arm, and Jaune took him down easily.

Pyyrha moved someone's arm with her ability (because of the Exosuit) to end up shooting a few of his men, then knocking him out afterwards. The amount of Atlas enemies decreased so fast it looked like two of them were getting down every ten seconds. This would not last however.

Somewhere else, Archangel was back in a VTOL, he had put in another bullet inside the MORS and near the outside of the vehicle. He was being sent in to the construction site to eliminate the other outcast group because they were more dangerous than the others. The one thing he needed to do was just kill them and that would be it, but he thought it'd be a better idea to make them suffer.

The vehicle had made it go as far as it could to get from the site, where the two outcasts were finishing off the last pack of soldiers. One of them fired out a spike drone, but it was deflected by Pyyrha's shield, then she rammed against the enemy quickly, Jaune protected her from another spike drone that approached her way. One of the soldiers used his boosters and slammed on the ground to kick Jaune, and didn't break off the wood on the floor.

Pyyrha shot the enemy before he even had a chance to fire, then brought up the knight to continue fighting alongside. They were not noticing the incoming sniper that was far away, he only had to take this shot, that was it, don't even regret it. He aimed through his thermal sights and got a good view at the enemy. He targeted one of them, and slowly pressed his finger near the trigger.

The only two soldiers left were trying to get the kill on the outcasts with their limited ammunition, one fired out his frag grenade out to Jaune, but he avoided it and it instead exploded the part of wood it was in, taking some of it down into the lower level and sending a bunch of it from the impact zone. All that was left was a huge hole that signaled what was left of the wood.

Pyyrha had taken on another Exo soldier, but when she tried to fire at him, he use his boosts to jump up, and he activated his Exo ability to hover and fire his gun at her. She yet again used her shield to block the attack, the the ability worn off so she charged in and swung her Xiphos, but the soldier had quick reflexes because he blocked the arm, then punched the girl's face before she dropped the offensive wepaon down on the floor.

Nikos stood back and the only weapon she could use now was her shield. The soldier took his knife out and threw it at her, but she took cover behind her only defense and it fell down next to her. She charged to the enemy and swung her fist to hit his chest, he hit back but it was blocked again. Pyyhra kicked him next and then spu her shield around to hit him and take him out. After this, she used her polarity semblance to get her Xiphos back.

Jaune was still being pinned down by one soldier, so Pyyhra had the Xiphos transform into a rifle, and she got a clear shot of firing it. Once she pulled her trigger, the shot scored a direct hit on the enemy, but suddenly she felt a bullet pierce through her, and then there was only signs of pain that replaced it. She dropped her gun and almost slipped as she observed herself, there was blood near her stomach, and a hole through her clothing.

The terrifying amount of pain was increasing as she fell to her knees and caught herself by touching the ground before she fell face first. She had been shot at, but she had no idea how this was accomplished. She had been taken down easily by one single bullet and it depleted her aura level, small drops of blood were falling and she covered her wound to stop it from decreasing any further.

"PYYHRA!" Jaune started running to her aid, already getting her weapon back, and putting it next to her. "Pyyrha, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...I'm fine." Nikos lied, she didn't want to feel this much, she turned around to see where the sniper was that shot her. But all she saw was a VTOL flying out to the sky to possibly regroup with the others.

"You are not fine, you just shot at!" Jaune replied out to his partner, she didn't remove her hand from the wound. "We got to get you somewhere safe!"

"You don't need...to do that." The Sanctum champion was not agreeing to these terms, she had been undefeated by Grimm, Team CRDL, that Mercury guy, or anyone else, but this...this was entirely different. She had been bested by one single shot from a sniper, and now that he was gone, she had remembered what it was to feel this much pain in herself as before.

Jaune was not listening to her denying voice, "I'm not letting you bleed to death, let's get out of here and find some place where we can heal you." He didn't ask permission, but he began to carry Nikos as she wrapped her free arm around his back, and they boy slowly walked down to the staircase near the site.

"Come on, we'll make it."

Back at the others, there was now only few Atlas vehicles that were flying around the city, most of them were still trying to find Ruby and Weiss, who had fled somewhere else. The two were hiding incredibly well in an alley, some of the aerial vehicles were flying by without even noticing them, and after about two more had passed, the sky was completely empty.

"Are they gone?" Ruby peeked over to see if there would be more of them.

"For now, we got to keep hiding though." Weiss got out of the place, she brushed off her shoulder, "That was a lot more difficult than I thought it would be."

"They must've got to our other friends, hope they're alright." Coincidentally, her scroll started ringing, and she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Ruby...good, you're still okay." It was Jaune, he sounded a bit sad and a lot worried. "Thank god for that."

"We've all been ambushed, what happened?"

"Well, we all managed to survive, but..." Jaune paused a little, "They did attack well, Pyyrha got shot."

"What?" Ruby was shocked to hear this, a champion had been shot at by the enemy, "But...but how was that..."

"I know, I feel so sorry for her, I made contact with the others, Velvet had also been shot, it turns out they were waiting for us."

"What about the plan? Are we still going to do it?"

"I guess so, but we have to wait until tomorrow, after that, We will get out of here for sure." Ruby nodded, hearing about all of this information, "Pyyrha is going to be alright. So will Velvet, and the others, we'll make it."

"I hope so." Ruby sighed, he expected Jaune to say something, but the phone call ended. Perhaps Jaune was a bit too worried about his friend, that was all she though about, but he did say they would be better. She turned to Weiss, "Sorry to say this, but Pyyrha and Velvet had been shot."

"What? How is that possible?" The heiress asked, Are they going to be-"

"Yeah, there's no need to worry about it now," Ruby put her head down, "The plan will have to start tomorrow, then we'll be able to get out of here." She began to walk from their spot and head over somewhere, Weiss followed along and went off to the abandoned streets, completely missing another VTOL flying by.

The vehicle flew through the streets, and one soldier jumped off it. The Sentinel, Chris Alder was now in the city filled with outcasts, Atlas forces, and the White Fang forces. He looked around the place, and put his gun up, then started to walk. "I got a really bad feeling about this place."

* * *

><p><strong> That was a long one again, I might need to plan out more things in the near future. <strong>

**There must've been a lot of fight scenes lately, but the next chapter will not contain action, and will be including something...that i might regret.**

** As always, hope you enjoyed. Please review, compliment on some things and I'll see you guys next time. Bye.**


End file.
